Fuego en el Whisky Una noche de copas
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Ambos eran los mejores amigos del mundo, siempre buscando el amor en las personas inadecuadas, hasta que una noche de copas, una noche loca, lo cambia todo, trayendo la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Harry y Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Fuego en el Whisky. Una Noche de Copas **

**By: Huesos_Potter**

**Capitulo 1**

- ¡Moriré Virgen! – Gimió Ginny Weasley internamente mientras salía del restaurant donde se había llevado a cabo su última cita.

A sus veinticuatro años, era frustrante ese pensamiento, pero toda la culpa la tenían los estúpidos de sus hermanos mayores. Ginny era hermosa, el sueño de cualquier hombre en plenitud de la vida y alguno que otro hombre no tan joven. Pero todo eso valía un tremendo cacahuate cuando se refería a sus hermanos mayores.

Pensó que su sufrimiento terminaría cuando ellos salieran de Hogwarts, la escuela de hechicería donde habían estudiado, dejándola sola con sus amigos, y con el que en ese tiempo había sido su novio, pero sus peticiones y su martirio, no terminaron ahí, ni siquiera cuando había decidido, salirse de la madriguera y vivir sola cerca de San Mungo, el hospital mágico donde trabajaba.

Para ellos, no había sido suficiente, si no un motivo más de triplicar el cuidado.

En cada oportunidad que había tenido para eliminar su frustración, por alguna extraña razón, siempre, aparecían de forma inesperada por alguna idiotez. Solo de acordarse de la última vez que lo habían hecho mientras estaba disfrutando de una buena velada con su ex –novio, se le revolvía el estomago de coraje. Richard no había tardado mucho en cortar con ella pocos días después.

Estúpidos hermanos mayores, pensó mientras seguía caminando en una de las calles de Londres.

No sabía que mal había hecho en su vida anterior para ser castigada con hermanos sobre protectores, y la vida, no solo la había castigado con uno, si no con seis. Eran unos hipócritas todos ellos, como si ellos fueran unos monjes.

Bill se había casado con Fleur Delacour, quien era su compañera en Gringotts por destapar el regalo antes de tiempo, 6 meses después había nacido Victorie. Adoraba a su sobrina, pero no al hipócrita de su hermano.

Charlie por suerte vivía en Rumania, mientras no se juntara con sus hermanos en su empresa de protección de su virtud, le caía bien, pero se unía a esa empresa cada determinado tiempo, cada vacación, era un moscardón. Por buena fuente sabia, que lo que Charlie Weasley cuidaba en Rumania no solo eran dragones. Al menos que los dragones tuvieran un par de piernas y un par de… de… estúpido.

Después estaba Percy, el santurrón, ¿santurrón?, sus nalgas, ¿no había sido él quien había vivido en el pecado, a palabras de su madre durante años?, ¡AÑOS! Por todos los Dioses, brincó por el coraje, ganándose la mirada extraña de las personas que caminaban junto a ella.

-¿Qué me ve? - preguntó.

-Nada. Nada. – Dijo apresuradamente una señora muggle mientras caminaba más deprisa para alejarse de ella. Se calmó respirando profundamente, no valía la pena parecer una desquiciada en plena calle. Toda esta situación era como una broma.

Solo de recordar a sus otros hermanos, le daban ganas de gritar, a ellos le debía de agradecer las apariciones inesperadas en horas extrañas, con comentarios absurdos o con bromas pesadas y de mal gusto. Se creían los muy graciosos, pero ella no le encontraba la gracia a nada. Fanfarrones, eso era lo que eran, alardeaban con sus conquistas, y siempre con mujeres diferentes, ¿qué le reclamaban a ella?, y pensar que alguna vez fueron sus favoritos.

Y por último, el hipócrita mayor, la bilis del estomago se le subía a la garganta de pensar en él. Estúpido, insensible, celoso, hipócrita… respiró de nuevo tratándose de controlar, cuando se refería a Ronald Bilius Weasley la lista aún era muy larga.

Con él, era suficiente para hacerla pensar en querer ser hija única.

Ron, era… era un mentiroso, embustero, HIPOCRITA. Otro que no le tendría que reclamar nada, no cuando lo había descubierto cuando ella cursaba su sexto curso, en una situación comprometedora con su novia de toda la vida, cuando estos estaban cursando su séptimo y último año en la escuela. Aún no entendía como Hermione lo podía soportar los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Desde su transición de la pubertad a la adolescencia, supo que Ron sería un dolor en el trasero. No solo se había encargado de alejar a Michael Corner su primer novio, sino a Dean Thomas también, y la lista no terminaba ahí, no, oh no, ella no tenía la culpa que la población masculina de la escuela la notara. El colmo fue cuando alejó de su vida a Oliver Wood, Ginny sabía que su hermano había tenido ayuda en esa campaña, en la campaña "Perseveremos la virtud de Ginny". Había llorado semanas por Oliver, había creído amarlo y que era el indicado, pero Ron y sus secuaces, habían pensado diferente. Había odiado a Ron por arruinarle la vida. Pero para sus hermanos eso no fue suficiente.

¿Qué era lo que querían sus hermanos?

¿Qué muriera sola y virgen?

¡Virgen!, tenía 24 años, sabía lo que quería de la vida, tenía un trabajo estable y bien remunerado, un pygmy puff llamado Arnold, que le hacía compañía en las tardes lluviosas y solitarias, unos padres que la adoraban, pero que hacían oídos sordos y miradas ciegas, a las acciones de sus hermanos, por conveniencia, porque sabía que el sueño de Molly Weasley era verla casada, con su casita feliz y el montón de pollitos.

Hubo un tiempo en que ella quería lo mismo, un esposo a quien amar y que la amara, una casa en el campo, y varios niños, pero sus hermanos también se habían encargado de alejar esos sueños.

No era fea, a quien engañaba, era bonita, pero sus hermanos se empeñaban en que se marchitara en la soledad de su solo y frio departamento.

¿Por qué no la querían ver feliz, amada y completa?

Sus hermanos la odiaban, esa era su conclusión.

Ni siquiera notó que ya había llegado a su destino, tocó fuertemente la puerta, quería gritar de frustración, necesitaba un fuerte vaso de whisky de fuego, diablos, no solo un vaso, toda la botella completa. ¿Por qué no se apuraba a abrir?

Tocó fuertemente de nuevo, sin importarle lo que pensaran los vecinos de ese edificio. Solo quería descargar todo su enojo, su frustración, su soledad.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, impidiéndole tocar de nuevo, la cara de él se relajó al momento de verla.

Sabía que estaba haciendo un puchero pero no lo importó.

- ¡Odio a mis hermanos! – Dijo con voz nasal, no sabía que estaba llorando. Otra cosa más para odiar a los estúpidos de sus hermanos, ella nunca lloraba. Se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas derramadas, odiaba que su mejor amigo la viera tan vulnerable.

Un sonrisa torcida se curvó en el rostro de él, la cual Ginny no notó, sabía que su mejor amiga lo hechizaría o mínimo lo golpearía si hacia algún comentario. Así que solo abrió la puerta y se quitó del camino de la furia Weasley, dejándola pasar a su departamento.

Si, sería una noche interesante para Harry Potter.

* * *

Saludos... una mas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos y Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

Entró al departamento, sin tomar mucho en cuenta a su amigo, sabía que la observaba con un rostro burlón. _Idiota_, quiso decirle, pero pensó que no valía la pena. Se dejó caer con un ligero puff, en el sofá de dos plazas situado frente a la chimenea del departamento. Ese sillón era testigos mudo de conversaciones estúpidas, competencias de ajedrez mágico y naipes explosivos, y también de su primera borrachera.

Eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, sumergirse en la anestésica sensación que te provoca grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Ginny se acomodó en el sillón mientras se quitaba las zapatillas, lo único que le faltaba era que le saliera un callo por culpa de su atuendo para su garrafal cita, refunfuñó algo mientras Harry cerraba la puerta.

Quería reírse de la actitud de su amiga, pero sabía que si lo hacía, las partes nobles de su anatomía estarían en peligro, partes que le agradaban mucho, _"muchas gracias"_, resguardadas por el pantalón vaquero. Así que hizo caso omiso a la vocecita que le gritaba por hacerle algún comentario estúpido.

Parecía una gatita enojada, pensó Harry.

Le encantaba verla de ese modo, no porque se viera triste y enfadada, pero si furiosa y refunfuñante. No sabía que había pasado, pero tenía idea o se imaginaba lo que pudo suceder, se había arreglado con un vestido azul entallado que marcaba su figura, uno que nunca le había visto, el ligero maquillaje seguía intacto, a pesar de la lágrimas frustradas. Ginny nunca lloraba.

La siguió observando, si se acercaba, su acercamiento sería mal recibido, la conocía tan bien que sabía que era ella la que tendría que dar el primer movimiento. Eran las 9 de la noche y tenia cosas que hacer, pero ese asunto pendiente, ese asunto rubio y de cuerpo escultural tendrían que esperar.

-Saca la botella de whisky -

-Wow, hemos mejorado… antes primero me saludabas, en vez de entrar como toro al ruedo. -

Un ligero "umm", salió de la garganta de su amiga, quien había ignorado el comentario sarcástico. Se acercó a la cocina para tomar la botella y los vasos, Ginny seguía refunfuñando en el sillón. A leguas se notaba que no había sido su mejor noche.

Se acercó de nuevo, sentándose junto a ella en la otra plaza del love-seat.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó él.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "cállate" pero no lo externó, simplemente le quitó el vaso y la botella, se sirvió la mitad del vaso, y se apresuró a tomarlo, sentía que la garganta le quemaba mientras el liquido recorría su garganta, observó a Harry quien parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca, impactado por su forma de beber. Él le quitó la botella y estaba a punto de protestar cuando miró que hacía lo mismo que ella con una ligera mueca, por el ardor que pasaba por su garganta, igualando condiciones.

Le acercó su vaso para que él lo llenara de nuevo, Harry así lo hizo, pero solo a la mitad, _idiota_, pensó, le dio una mirada de pocos amigos que Harry ignoró, sirviéndose en su propio vaso, le reventaba que la ignorara, para colmó le dolían los pies por la caminada con las estúpidas zapatillas, pensar que las había comprado para la ocasión, le daba más rabia, esperaba que esa botella no fuera la única que Harry tuviera, porque en su estado iba a necesitar todo el whisky que su cuerpo pudiera consumir. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, observó a su amigo, quien movía su vaso en forma circular, su brazo descansaba en el sillón de forma perezosa, estaba explayado con las pies cruzados sobre la mesita de centro, ella nunca había podido hacer eso, las piernas no le llegaba al borde de la mesa, odiaba ser tan compacta, eran tantas las cosas que odiaba últimamente, que odiaba sentirse así, pensó tristemente. Odiaba odiar tantas cosas, no le vio la gracia. Sus estúpidos zapatos, su estúpida altura, sus estúpidos hermanos.

-Odio a mis hermanos… - afirmó.

Ganándose un ruido extraño por parte de Harry parecido a una risa. Sabía que no le daría la razón, sus hermanos lo adoraban como el séptimo Weasley y él también los adoraba, el traidor.

-¿Qué tal tu cita?

- Espantosa – no había por qué mentir, y aceptarlo le revolvía el estomago.

-creí que te gustaba Mark… -

-Marcus… - lo corrigió – nunca pensé que pudiera alguien comer tan asqueroso…

-"Tu-la-señorita-modales-refinados". –

-Idiota-

-Me amas _gatita_, acéptalo… -

Ginny no contestó, que le podía decir, no lo iba a negar, era su mejor amigo, pero aceptarlo tampoco se le hacía correcto, así que tomó un nuevo trago de su vaso, sin pensar que no la llamaba Gatita, hacía poco más de cuatro años.

-¿y bien? – insistió él.

-¿y bien qué?

-vas a volver a salir con él… digo, ya no a cenar por supuesto, pero…-

-a veces juro que eres peor que mis hermanos… -

-¿Por qué? – odiaba cuando se quería hacer el inocente. – yo te lo presenté…-

-¡Por eso!, sabias perfectamente que era desagradable…

-Gin, tú lo querías conocer. Has estado planeando esta cita por días… como iba a saber que no te gustaría su forma de comer… nunca he comido con él… -

-Pero sabías el resto… sabias que se adora mas a si mismo que a cualquier cosa, que se ríe como si una nuez se le hubiera atorado en la nariz, que se siente orgulloso de trabajar para el ministerio, siendo más pomposo que Percy, como si fuera el trabajo perfecto, ¡diablos!, como si él, fuera perfecto, y… y… y que come feo. - Sentenció mientras apuraba el último trago del contenido de su vaso. Le reventaba parecer una niña chiquita, ¡diablos!, ya no lo era. Odiaba sentirse frustrada, lo irónico es que así se sentía durante los últimos años, y muchas veces ese detalle era independiente a su virginidad.

Debieron de llamarla Virginia en vez de Ginevra.

Tomó la botella llenando de nuevo su vaso y el de Harry, a este paso una botella no sería suficiente.

-¿vas a volver a salir con él?

Casi se atraganta con el whisky, Harry tenía razón en cuanto a sus modales refinados – no – dijo cuando al fin dejó de toser. – no… y a este paso moriré virgen… -

Harry soltó un ruido entre bufido y risa.

-Perder la virginidad no lo es todo…

Escuchar tal comentario de él, casi hace que le aviente el vaso que sostenía, pero el preciado liquido ámbar se lo impidió.

-¡y lo dices tú!… eres tan hipócrita como mis hermanos…

-¿Por qué?

-Hay por favor Harry, son conocidas todas tus hazañas, "La nueva conquista del niño que vivió", ¿no se llamaba así la última noticia de corazón de bruja?

-No estamos hablando de mi… si no de ti, querida amiga… así que regresemos al tema principal - "cobarde" quería gritar Ginny, pero el insulto se quedó solo en pensamiento, al verlo tan incomodó, casi se le cae el vaso que sostenía, pero Harry se escudó sirviendo otro poco de whisky. –así que dime… ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Ginny siempre pasa algo… si no es porque es amigo de Bill, es de los gemelos, sino de Ron o si no es porque tú cita come feo… -

-Deja el sarcasmo ¿quieres?... ¿estás diciendo que soy difícil? -

-Nop – dijo Harry mientras tomaba mas whisky – No… simplemente… no sé… es que siempre pasa algo…

- Sí. Pasa que tengo más hermanos de los que necesito. – él no contestó nada, no había más que decir, ya que cualquier comentario llegaría a oídos sordos. Ginny sirvió en los vasos las últimas gotas de licor, sirviéndose las gotas de felicidad en su vaso, es lo que necesitaba en su vida, un poco de felicidad, más suerte, menos hermanos y un hombre. Irónicamente ya no se sentía tan mal, no sabía si era por el whisky o porque las platicas con su amigo siempre la hacían sentirse un poco mejor, aunque muchas veces fuera un traidor o un idiota. Lo quería por eso, era el único que la retaba y le decía que era una idiota cuando lo requería la situación o la apoya aun cuando ella fuera la idiota o la fanfarrona.

-¿Hay más? – dijo señalando la botella vacía.

-Si… en la despensa. –

Se levantó de su asiento, se sentía un poco más ligera, o al menos sus piernas y sus brazos se sentían ligeros. Abrió la despensa para sacar la botella y revisó que más había. Quedaban dos botellas, una de whisky de fuego y otra que decía Ron. Solo de leer el nombre le daba bilis, no sabía qué locura se les había pegado a sus padres para ponerles nombre de bebidas, Ron, Ginevra, menos mal que no tuvieron otra hija porque capaz y le ponían Brandy o peor, Tequila.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De los nombres…-

Harry la observó sin entender, no importaba, a estas alturas, ya no sabía lo que en verdad importaba.

-Tenemos nombres de licores Ron y Yo… -

Harry soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el departamento, al menos ya no estaban hablando de temas desagradables.

-Gin-Tonic…

-Jamaica-Ron…

Los dos soltaron una carcajada por sus ocurrencias, quizás estaban un poco chispados, pero era tan divertido que la resaca del día siguiente valdría la pena.

-Al menos no los prepararon en cocteles – comentó Harry a la ligera, ahora era ella la que no entendía.

-Ya sabes… un "Bloody Marry" con vodka, una "cucaracha" con brandy, un "sacrificio maya" con tequila…

-un "orgasmo", con whisky…-

- o un "Sexo en la Playa"-

-¿Con tequila? – preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

-No… con Gine**v**ra. – no podía creer que su amigo hubiera dicho eso, y menos la cara de satisfacción picara que tenía, ahora era el turno de ella para parecer pez fuera del agua. Harry observó como los colores subían al rostro de ella, pero no se arrepentía de lo que dijo, era su coctel favorito, todo sabía mejor si lo mezclaba con Gine**b**ra, era irónico su pensamiento, así que mejor llenó de nuevo los vasos, al parecer el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo estragos en su cerebro.

Ginny le dio un trago a su whisky, mientras se recobraba del impacto de sus palabras, en su estado libidinal, Harry no debería de decirle tales cosas. Así que como no tenía nada más que decir, se propuso hacer lo más correcto. Desviar el tema.

-¿ibas a salir?

Harry suspiró cansadamente – si… -

-Oh – era lo único que pudo decir, no es qué pensará que Harry tuviera la obligación de dejar sus compromisos por ella, o que estuviera a su disposición, y así se lo hizo saber – lo siento, debí de preguntar si no estabas ocupado… si quieres vete… me puedo quedar aquí un rato… -Harry no le contestó, meneaba su vaso mientras observaba el fuego incipiente de la chimenea. Iba a decir más estupideces cuando Harry habló.

-¿Gin?

-¿mmm?

-Cállate… - Dijo él mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, algo perezosa para su gusto, esa era la sonrisa de decía "Harry está a punto de llegar a su primer escalón de embriagues". Si él estaba así, no quería ni pensar como se encontraba ella, disipó ese pensamiento para dedicarse a disfrutar. Ya no se sentía tan deprimida.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-Tenía una cita…-

-Oh… - no sabía porque tal comentario la irritó, así que tomó otro poco de whisky - ¿con Hiena?

-Jane… si…- corrigió él, le divertía que Ginny siempre le colocará nombre extraños o irreverentes a sus citas – quería ir al nuevo pub que está en el metro Old Street… -

-El "Red Pub". – mencionó, la taberna mágica más actual y contemporánea, donde el ruido y el humo imperaban, le extraño que Ginny conociera tal lugar, tanto a él como a ella, no les gustaban esos antros, pero a Jane le gustaban, así que no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

-¿Ya fuiste?

-Sabes que no. Pero varios internos van seguido – no mencionó que la había invitado varias veces algunos sanadores y algunos pacientes mas atrevimiento. – a ti no te gustan esos lugares –

-No, pero no tenía nada que hacer… y tú ibas a tener una cita… así que Jane preguntó y yo acepté. – Dijo a la ligera mientras terminaba otro vaso de whisky, Jane lo había perseguido por semanas así que era una forma de pasar el rato y no herir sus sentimientos; aunque dejarla plantada, en definitiva heriría sus sentimientos y también su orgullo, suspiró fuertemente, Ginny muy a pesar se sintió mal por su amigo.

Guiada por un impulso abrazó a Harry colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él – lo siento – le dijo bajito, Harry instintivamente pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja, plantándole un beso en la coronilla. Ginny se relajó al instante, se sentía en una nube, ya sea provocada por el alcohol o por la cercanía, no importaba.

Harry siempre había sido pilar importante en su vida, cuando su hermano Ron y Hermione, habían empezado a salir juntos, el trío se había convertido en cuarteto, haciendo que tanto ella como Harry se acercaran cada vez mas. Muchas veces Harry eran tan protector como sus hermanos, pero de una forma diferente, dejaba que tomara sus decisiones, la dejaba ser libre y si se equivocaba, él siempre estaba ahí, junto a ella, apoyándola, cuidándola; y ella había hecho lo mismo en respuesta, lo apoyaba, lo cuidaba, atendía sus heridas cuando lo necesitaba, y en las decisiones que tomara siempre estaba a su lado. Su amistad era lo mejor que tenia.

-Lo siento… -

-No seas tonta _Gatita,_ prefiero estar aquí contigo. -

Su palabras la llenaron de algo que no había sentido desde la adolescencia, y no tenía nada que ver con la sensación que te produce el whisky de fuego. Tomó el vaso de Harry y le dio un sorbo, después él tomo del mismo contenido. No tenía nada que comentar, navegar en esas aguas no era seguro para su amistad.

-Pon música…- le dijo, a estas alturas necesitaba un poco de distracción.

- No tengo mi varita – comentó Harry acabando el contenido de su vaso. Ginny se alejó de él, agachándose para buscar su bolsa donde estaba guarda su varita, se inclinó para buscarla debajo del sillón, si no conociera a su amigo, juraría que los ojos de Harry le quemaban la parte baja de la espalda, observando su trasero. Las hormonas alborotadas y el celibato forzado, la estaban volviendo un poco loca. Metió la mano bajo el sillón un poco más, hasta que por fin encontró la escurridiza bolsa.

-La encontré… - dijo mientras le enseñaba la bolsa sacando la varita. No hizo ningún comentario, por la clara incomodidad de su amigo.

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil encenderlo con la mano? -

-Nop… - dijo marcando la "P", al tiempo de tirarse de nuevo al sillón, con un movimiento de varita la radio se encendió en una radio difusora muggle. -necesito ir al baño… - dijo de la nada, mientras saltaba para dirigirse al sanitario dejando a su amigo solo en la sala.

A los pocos minutos, Ginny regresó a la sala, mientras cantaba internamente la canción que acaba de iniciar _"It's gettin late. __I'm making my way over to my favorite place. I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away. I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way. Possible candidate (yeah). Who knew. That you'd be up in here lookin like you do. You're makin' stayin' over here impossible. Baby I must say your aura is incredible. If you dont have to go don't."_

Esa canción le encantaba.

Harry la observó como si estuviera loca, al verla bailar con un ritmo algo estúpido. Tenía el cabelló negro mas alborotado de lo habitual, así que sin importarle la mirada de él, empezó a cantar a todo pulmón.

"_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music"_

-Deberíamos de ir a bailar a algún antro – dijo mientras daba un trago de whisky que había servido Harry en su ausencia, la música aún sonaba en el fondo.

Harry bufó por su comentario – la última vez, te saqué cargando de lo ebria que estabas – mientras se servía un nuevo vaso.

-Tú, querido, no estabas mejor que yo… al menos yo no me desperté con un moretón en la espalda.

-Pero te recuerdo Gatita, que te saqué antes de que le calleras a golpes a Ron – no pudo aguantar la carcajada que dio, no se acordaba de eso, habían salido los cuatro a un antro muggle, Ron y Hermione se había parado a bailar, así que obligó a Harry a que la acompañara, este la siguió resignadamente hasta la pista, Harry no bailaba excelente, pero se movía con ritmo al compas de ella, era varonil al bailar cosa que en estos tiempos era muy escaso. Los cuatro bailaron y tomaron, hasta que al idiota de su hermano se le ocurrió decir un comentario estúpido y protector hacia su virtud. El imbécil. Si Harry no reacciona a tiempo, le hubiera mandado un hechizo, sin importarle que estuviera rodeada de muggles. Había sido una noche excelente, omitiendo ese hecho.

-Eso es lo que necesito.

-¿Qué?-

-Ir a un antro y encontrar al primero que me libere de mi sufrimiento. -

-Gin… no lo harías…-

-¿A no? -

-nop…-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si eso fuera lo que quisieras ya lo abrías hecho… y ni tus hermanos ni nadie lo hubiera impedido.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser selectiva… no como ustedes… -

Harry no dijo nada, las llevaba de perder, Ginny muchas veces era más terca que una mula. Pero sabía que él, tenía razón, a pesar de la sobre protección de sus hermanos y de él mismo, ese punto no había por qué negarlo, Ginny no se acostaría con alguien así porque sí, sin amarlo o sentir algo más. Solo para quitarse las ganas o porque ya le había, según ella, llegado el tiempo. Todas las citas, todos sus novios, no habían tenido posibilidad de llegar a más. En todos eso años, solo uno había presentado una posibilidad. Oliver Wood. Sabía cosas de él que Ginny no sabía, pero estaba tan ilusionada, que no las hubiera tomado en cuenta aunque se las dijera, y aun así solo hubiera causado un problema en su amistad, Ginny no se lo hubiera perdonado. Así que, dejó el problema en manos de sus hermanos y él se encargó de recoger los pedazos rotos de las ilusiones de Ginny.

-En que piensas… -

-En nada en particular – dijo Harry mientras que tomaba un largo trago de su whisky, Ginny hizo lo mismo mientras escucha el comienzo de la siguiente canción. Le gustaba esa estación de radio, siempre ponían las canciones que más le gustaban, a pesar de lo agradable de la música su mente no podía apartarse del comentario de Harry. ¿Quién se creía para decir que podía hacer o no hacer?.

Pero su amigo tenía razón, no se entregaría a alguien así porque si, por eso iba a tantas citas, y era la razón por la que odiaba a sus hermanos, le quitaban la capacidad de tomar sus decisiones. ¿Qué importaba si se equivocaba?, sería su decisión, pero ellos le negaban eso. Se habían opuesto a que estudiara para sanadora, los únicos que la apoyaron fueron sus papás y Harry, ya no esperaba nada de sus hermanos.

Necesitaba un novio. Pero primero necesitaba deshacerse de sus hermanos mayores.

Sirvió lo último del contenido de la botella entre los vasos, observó la botella vacía y a su amigo.

-Te toca ir por la otra.-

-¿vamos a tomar hasta quedar inconscientes verdad? -

-Sip… - fue la única contestación que dio, mientras disfrutaba de su bebida y de la música. Observó levantarse a su amigo, para dirigirse a la cocina por el nuevo cargamento. Harry era… era guapo… no sabía de dónde había llegado ese pensamiento, pero era verdad, no era un súper modelo, al contrario era bastante común, pero era alto, delgado, con el cuerpo como de nadador de olimpiadas, con unos ojos preciosos que te podían perder con una mirada, su cabello revuelto lo hacían ver salvaje de una forma sensual… ¿Sensual?, ¡Diablos!, en definitiva la borrachera le aceleraba el libido. Se tomó todo el contenido de su vaso en un solo trago, provocándole una ligera tos por el ardor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-Nada… pensaba en… ¿crees que algún día mis hermanos me dejarán ser feliz?-

-¿no lo eres?-

-No me refiero a eso, quieren que sea una especie de sacerdotisa célibe… y ellos soy unos hipócritas, quieren que me quede sola…-

-No quieren que te quedes sola… simplemente no quieren que te lastimen… -

-Aún así… por su culpa no puedo tener un novio por más de un par de semanas… como si ellos practicaran la castidad siempre… esa virtud no está en ningún Weasley…

-Excepto en ti… -

Harry solo sintió el cojín que se proyectaba en su cara, a pesar de la embriagues Ginny tenía buena puntería y un brazo excelente, era la razón por la que le había ofrecido varias propuestas para equipos de quidditchs profesionales, que ella había declinado, ese brazo certero, Harry siempre lo comprobaba cuando le lanzaba algún objeto – no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso… se supone que eres mi amigo, deberías de darme la razón… y tú no tienes nada que decir… eres el orgullo de los gemelos… ¡Diablos!... te has acostado con tantas que la lista en una hoja no entraría… - por algún extraño motivo fuera de su entendimiento, ese comentario le revolvió el estomago, mas cuando escuchó la carcajada de Harry. Ahora se burlaba de ella, el idiota.

-Ginny, ¿dónde has escuchado eso? Deberías de dejar de leer "Corazón de bruja" – le dijo Harry con otra carcajada. Enfureciéndola mas, quería mucho a su amigo, pero muchas veces Harry podría ser un idiota. Tomó un nuevo tragó, la tercera botella ya iba a la mitad y ni siquiera había notado cuando se había destapado.

-Debería de dejarme de estupideces y hacerlo a la primera cita… -

Harry casi escupe su bebida al escuchar tal afirmación.

-Gin… tener relaciones… no es solo rascarte porque te pica… -

-Ustedes no tiene reparo en eso… les pica y se rascan… así que ahora me rascaré seguido… - Hasta a ella su lógica le sonó estúpida, pero tenía un punto, rascaría su comezón y nadie se lo impediría, tanto alcohol provocaban chispazos inteligentes en su cerebro, ignoró a Harry que la veía con cara de preocupación. Además. ¿A él que le preocupaba que ella se acostara con alguien?, ¿o qué, si la desfloraran?, desflorar, se rio por su comentario, desflorar era una palabra tan graciosa.

-¿de qué te ríes?, no es nada gracioso…

-Harry, piénsalo… los eufemismos son taaaan graciosos… -Harry la miraba sin entender, así que le tuvo que explicar como si de un niño se tratara – le ponemos palabras graciosas para las cosas sexuales, las calendas purpureas, el botón del amor, el cacahuatito, te pica, te rascas, desfloras, cuchiplanchas … - y la lista que le mencionó continuo por un par de minutos, Harry la observaba con incredulidad, sabía que estaba sorprendido por el gran número de palabras que se sabía. Era sanadora, por supuesto que sabia como llamar a cada cosa por su nombre, tanto científico como análogos y uno que otro vulgar.

Ginny estaba borracha. No había duda, él no estaba tan tomado como ella, pero si lo estaba, no había duda de eso también; no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo cuanta palabra conocía para cosas específicas, era como escuchar a todos los hermanos Weasleys juntos, en una sola persona.

-No sé porque nos preocupamos por cuidarte, si con ese vocabulario espantarías a cualquiera… - la había cagado, y se dio cuenta cuando había terminado de hablar.

-¿Qué dijiste? – ¿Cómo se atrevía el imbécil de Harry a decir tal cosa? Pensó Ginny - ¿Cómo que se preocupan por cuidarme?, ¿tú también los apoyas verdad?, ¡claro!, ¿cómo no lo harías?, soy una estúpida, aquí contándote mis cosas y tu vas a decirles todo a ellos… por eso siempre saben que estoy haciendo… ¡eres un soplón!

-Ginny cálmate… -

-No me voy a calmar… -tiró a la pared el vaso que tenia, pero se sentía dolida, por las acciones del que creía su mejor amigo, de la persona en la que confiaba con su vida, no quería ni verlo - Harry yo confié en ti… - odiaba que su voz sonara tan triste, para colmo unas lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas, ¡maldición!, ella NUNCA, lloraba. Ya no sabía si lloraba por tanto alcohol o por el comentario de Harry, ¿por qué le extrañaba?, era lógico que Harry los ayudara.

-Gin… Gatita…-

-No me digas así…-

-Ginny… mírame… - se trató de negar pero Harry la tomó entre sus brazos, haciendo que girara para quedar frente a él. Parecía preocupado, y arrepentido, se sentía mareada, tanto whisky le estaba pasando la factura.

-Gin… yo no les cuento todo a ellos, pero muchas veces, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti… no me gustaría que te lastimaran… -

-Ustedes me lastiman mas sobre-protegiéndome… - escuchó como Harry tomaba fuerzas para hablar, pero no quería que la consolaran quería respuestas, pero las palabras de él la desarmaron.

-Gatita… todos esos tipos que han salido contigo no te merecen… eres una mujer excepcional… inteligente, divertida, fuerte, – no sabía si el que hablaba era Harry o el alcohol, él tampoco lo sabía, pero ahora que había empezado no podía parar – Eres testaruda, tienes un humor extraño que muchas veces no entiendo o a veces soy parte de él, tienes un genio de los mil demonios, terca como una mula y maldices peor que tus hermanos, pero eres preciosa y cualquier hombre que este a tu lado se sentiría orgulloso de que fueras su mujer.

Sentía su corazón latir al máximo, la respiración agitada, y un calor que recorría su interior. Harry nunca le había hablado de ese modo, ¿Cómo podía molestarse con él cuando le hablaba de ese modo?

No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso, sabía que ya estaba algo borracho, esas afirmaciones lo comprobaban, porque en sus cinco sentidos no le hubiera mencionado absolutamente nada, siempre se refrenaba con ella, Ginny era la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, al igual que su amistad; su amistad, era la base segura de su relación.

Él le limpio las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, su corazón no dejaba de martillar, alzo la mirada a la de él, se sintió perdida por un instante, sentía que su respiración se había detenido, Harry olía a whisky y al perfume que ella le había regalado para navidad, mesclado con la esencia dulzona propia de él. ¿Estaba loca?, se preguntó, no podía hacer eso, si se dejaba llevar por el impulso, su amistad estaría en riesgo y sin su amigo estaría perdida. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a alguien como Harry, su mejor amigo?.

Necesitaba un vaso de whisky, de hecho necesitaba todo el resto de la botella.

Se apartó de él como si quemara, no había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos ni de pensamientos hacía Harry desde hacía años. Necesitaba una evasiva.

-Necesito otro trago.

Harry se rió por lo bajo, mientras ocupaba de nuevo su lugar en el sillón, no iba a aguantar mucho bebiendo, pero si su amiga quería beber, pues beberían.

-¿Mi departamento tiene un hechizo verdad? – le preguntó mientras tomaba de nuevo, Harry no le respondió pero se veía incomodo, se tomó todo el contenido del vaso de golpe para evitar enfrentarla, el muy cobarde. Lo que le faltaba, que aparte de todo, la tuvieran vigilada.

-Lo sabía… ¿Qué es?, hechizo de vigilancia, de ubicación, de…

-No. Es un hechizo que utilizaban los magos antiguos cuando dejaban a sus esposas en sus castillos, cuando se iban a las guerras… para cuidarlas… y que… - lo iba a matar estaba seguro de eso – para cuidarlas y que no pasara nada indebido en su ausencia. – Tomó todo el contenido del vaso, y casi se ahoga cuando terminó, observó a la furia Weasley, quién tenía el rostro rojo y sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad, conteniendo el fuego antes de explotar.

¿Cómo se atrevían los estúpidos de sus hermanos? Oh no, no todo, eso era obra de solo uno.

_¡Cabrón!_, pensó, ¿cómo se atrevía hacerle eso?, lo sentía por Victorie, pero después de eso, la iba a dejar huérfana de padre.

-Fue Bill, el cabrón…

-No fue él… - escuchó decir Ginny, Harry seguía tomando, pero eso no la distrajo, ni siquiera la observaba, algo escondía.

-voy a matar a Ron… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que…

-Tampoco fue él –

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, le arrebató el vaso a Harry y se tomó el resto, no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba.

-¿Quién fue?, ¿Percy?, ¿Los gemelos?, no… ¿Charlie? –

-¿Quién fue Harry? – la veía como si esto fuera el final de su corta vida. -¿Quién fue? – se le revolvió el estomago al escuchar a su madre en su voz, odia parecerse a su mamá, Molly Weasely, cuando se enojaba. - ¿quién? – Leyó en su rostro la respuesta – no es cierto. ¡Cómo te atreves!, dime que no es cierto…

-No puedo. Yo… Ginny… -

La reacción que esperaba de ella no era esa. Se dejó caer en el sillón junto a él, observándolo con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué?

- Yo solo quería que estuvieras segura cuando estuvieras sola… ¿Ginny?

No sabía que responderle, o cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Harry se veía, preocupado y bastante ebrio, pero preocupado al fin de cuentas. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ese hechizo?, ¿Cuándo lo colocó?, y sobre todo ¿Por qué?, si, sabía que la quiera proteger, sabía que él quería que estuviera segura, pero eso no justificaba sus acciones.

-Eres tan egoísta como mis hermanos… yo no necesito otro hermano.

-**No soy** tu hermano.

-No, no lo eres. Entonces deja de comportarte como tal, y déjame vivir mi vida… eres tan egoísta como ellos. Ustedes follan con cuanta mujer se les cruza o con la persona que aman, y yo… yo no tengo a nadie, solo un pigmy puff morado que me espera en casa.

-Ginny no digas eso…

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, eres un egoísta al igual que ellos…

Harry no le quedó de otra que tomar la botella y tomar de ella, era verdad, no tenía justificación, por lo que había hecho. Era un egoísta, pero no quería que la lastimaran, no quería que fuera de otro, ¿de dónde había salido eso?, respiró profundamente tomando de nuevo el whisky que le sabia casi amargo, tenía años de no pensar en eso, debía de empezar a aceptar que Ginny también tenía que volar por sí sola, aunque fuera lejos de él. Él era su mejor amigo, y no tenía ningún derecho de pensar otra cosa o de tener otro sentimiento para ella. Solo amistad. Amigos, pensó tristemente, esperaba que esa no fuera la última botella que tuviera guardada.

-¿Qué tuviste que ver con lo de Oliver?-

Tomó de la botella, hasta que Ginny se la quitó para tomar ella, estaba esperando, no podía ser peor de lo que ya había escuchado. Observó como respiraba profundamente y se pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos negros, alborotándolo un poco más en todas direcciones. Se sentía mareada por tanto alcohol y tenía hambre. Tenía dos opciones, aceptar lo que Harry le dijera y seguir adelante o no aceptarlo y terminar su amistad. Y eso último no era opción. Le devolvió la botella a Harry, quien tomó el último poco del contenido de la botella. La dejó en el piso, y la botella rodó.

-¿Qué pasó con Oliver? – insistió de nuevo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, pensó que Harry no le contestaría pero este, la sorprendió.

-Había cosas de Oliver que no estaban bien… yo sabía cosas de él cuando estaba en Hogwarts, no lo volví a ver hasta que empezó a salir contigo… lo investigué y averigüé otras cosas…

-¿Qué?-

-No eras la única persona que salía con él… - era él colmo, aparte de virgen, estúpida, ingenua y cornuda – había otros… otras personas… seguidoras de su equipo y algunos compañeros de juegos… - _¿qué?_, gritó su cerebro, eso no era posible, Oliver había sido atento con ella, habían cenado juntos, habían ido a bailar, la había llevado a los partidos, a las… – solo eras una pantalla.

Sabía que Harry no la quería lastimar, solo le estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero le dolía, era la segunda vez que había tratado de abrir su corazón a alguien, había pensado que era el indicado, y que si no fuera por sus hermanos hasta se hubiera casado con él, ahora sabía que no se lo debía a sus hermanos, si no a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Me hubieras creído? – _no_, se contestó internamente, claro que no le hubiera creído, estaba tan ilusionada que se hubiera enojado con él, abrían peleado y roto su amistad, y ese detalle le hubiera roto el corazón, la hubiera afectado mucho más que la perdida de Oliver Wood. Tenía ganas de llorar, y sabía que eso en definitiva era producto del whisky.

-Gatita…-

-no sé si odiarte, enojarme u odiarte. – le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-el domingo voy a quitar el hechizo-

-¿Por qué no mañana?

-Porque he tomado tanto que no sé si me podré levantar mañana… -

-No aguantas nada - Se acercó a él, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, el pasó su brazos por sus hombre para acercarla a ella, se sentía relajada, y completamente ebria, y por alguna extraña razón, feliz. – Otras veces hemos tomado más –

La primera vez que se emborracharon había sido idea de él para celebrar la adquisición de su nuevo departamento. Habían seleccionado los muebles del departamento, el sillón en el que estaban, había sido idea de ella, y Harry había accedido a comprarlo. Era muy cómodo, lo suficientemente amplio y pachoncito para dormir a gusto, cada que dormía con Harry se quedaba ahí. ¿Dormir con Harry?, casi se atraganta ella sola, no, no con Harry, al menos eso nunca había pasado, ella en el sillón y él en su cama o viceversa.

-¿en qué piensas?

-En varias cosas…

-¿En qué morirás virgen? - le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa borracha. Lo pellizcó provocando en él una especie de risa y quejido.

-No estaba pensando en eso… aunque ahora que vas a quitar el hechizo, quien sabe, puede que eso ya no se cumpla – lo sintió tensarse con el comentario, pero su respuesta la desconcertó.

-El hechizo, no era ningún impedimento, tampoco tus hermanos… el que los hombres no pudieran quedarse a dormir o pasar más de una hora en tu departamento no te impedía que tú fueras a otros lados, para eso existen los moteles u otros lugares. Es simplemente que no ha llegado la persona indicada. Esa persona que puedas confiar con tu corazón para poder entregar tu cuerpo. Con el que te sientas lo suficiente cómoda para hacerle el amor.

Lo observó, su cabeza esta reclinada sobre el respaldo del sillón, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía hermoso. Lo que había dicho, esas palabras, era exactamente como se sentía. Una sonrisa se curvo en el rostro de él.

-¿Me escuché medio gay, verdad?

Quería contestarle que si, para molestarlo, pero no quería romper el encanto del momento. Esa sonrisa torcida, esas palabras, el tono de voz, el movimiento perezoso de su mano que acariciaba su espalda, plantaron una duda en su cabeza.

-¿Harry?

-¿mmm?

-¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?

Se había tardado en caer en cuenta de todos los detalles.

-Con ninguna.

* * *

comentarios...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los comentarios y reviews**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Sabía que la había impactado, sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensaba junto al suyo, tratando de asimilar su confesión, definitivamente el whisky ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Nunca se había visto en la necesidad de contar tal cosa, tenía veinticinco años y nunca había tocado a una mujer de la forma en que Ginny y el resto del mundo mágico pensaban.

No sabía si era por tanto consumo de alcohol o por la situación, pero no se sentía avergonzado, es más, era graciosa toda esa situación. Ahí estaba Ginny, llorando por su condicional virginal y él no estaba en mejor estado.

-Te dije que dejaras de leer "Corazón de Bruja" - dijo Harry con una mueca, mientras abría los ojos y observaba a Ginny.

La habitación dejó de dar vueltas por unos segundos, estaba ebrio, mareado y caliente como el infierno.

Ginny lo miraba como si de un fenómeno se tratara, era extraño pero nunca pensó que la reacción de ella fuera esa. No es que pensara en ir confesando si estatuto virginal, después de todo, tenía una reputación, para bien o para mal, pero esperaba otra reacción de Ginny, algún comentario burlón, algún golpe por dejarla creer, en palabras de ella, sus hazañas con su larga lista de mujeres, pero ella no hacía nada, Ginny solo lo miraba, como tratando de asimilar la información.

Harry sonrió ante el estado catatónico de su amiga.

-Necesito un trago… - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a Ginny en el sofá, Ginny lo seguía con la mirada, con la boca abierta, ya lo estaba haciendo sentir incomodo. En la despensa ya no había ninguna botella mas, entonces recordó que aún quedaban unas botellas de la última reunión con los Weasley, cada semana se reunían, para jugar cartas, reír un rato y contar una que otra hazaña, "Noches de testosterona", las llamaba Ginny.

Buscó mas vasos pero pensó que en su estado ya no los necesitaría, a estas alturas su coordinación ya no alcanzaba para servir el contenido y después tomar de él, así que solo se llevó la botella, el tomar directo de ella no presentaba ningún problema.

-Deja de verme así… no es el fin del mundo…-

Era irónico, ahí estaba ella a sus veinticuatro años frustrada sexualmente, pensado que su amigo, el Don Juan Potter y orgullo de los varones Weasley, tenía más experiencia para cubrir en dos vidas, cuando en realidad, estaba igual que ella.

Solo, caliente y célibe.

_¡Diablos!_, no entendía nada, todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que había leído, ¿no era real?, pero si Harry Potter era el orgullo de los gemelos. Se suponía que Harry tenía citas, de hecho tenía más citas que ella, siempre con mujeres hermosas, diferentes y más que dispuestas a complacerlo.

-Siempre tienes citas…- dijo por fin, Harry estaba tomando de nuevo de la botella de whisky, a pesar de la bomba que le había soltado, se veía relajado. –he escuchado a mujeres hablar de ti, mis hermanos siempre dicen… no entiendo… ¿es una broma verdad? – dijo Ginny mientras quitaba la botella de las manos de Harry para tomar ella, debía de ser una broma, o ya estaba más que borracha.

-Nop, no lo es… Corazón de Bruja escribe lo que creen ver y lo que vende más, con las mujeres que he salido para cenar, a comer, a bailar, al día siguiente están vendiendo la exclusiva de lo bueno que soy en la cama… todos dicen lo que quieren creer… y lo que quieren escuchar… -

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, aquí yo sufriendo de mi falta de acción sexual y tu estas igual.

-Yo no estoy frustrado…

-¿Y yo sí?, está bien no me contestes…

Se explayaron en el sillón, el silencio los invadió, tomaron por unos minutos cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus frustraciones, hasta que Ginny resumió toda la situación con una sola afirmación.

-Estamos jodidos.

-Sip – suspiró Harry, le pasó la botella para mitigar la situación, ambos tomaban en silencio del mismo whisky, ya no al ritmo acelerado del principio, pero todavía con ritmo, el cerebro de Harry estaba en una nebulosa etílica. Las canciones de la radio iban y venían pero ya no las tomaban en cuenta.

Si miraba al techo, el techo daba vueltas, si miraba al fuego insipiente de la chimenea, el fuego lo saludaba graciosamente, si veía a Ginny le entraban una ganas tremendas de reírse de ella o con ella, ya no lo sabía y eso era taaaan divertido, sintió la necesitada de reírse en ese momento, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué? – Los cambios de humor de Ginny se asentaban con el alcohol; y también con los cólicos, recordó maliciosamente, era extraño saber eso de ella. Así que mejor dirigió sus pensamientos en otra dirección

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué no te has acostado con ninguna con las que has salido?, Zorra estaba más que dispuesta…

-¿Zarra?

-Como sea, la tipa extranjera.

-Supongo que por lo mismo que tú… no he encontrado a la mujer indicada - no sabía, que necesidad tenía Ginny de interrogar todo acerca de él, y tampoco la necesidad de él para contestarle todo lo que ella pidiera, era tan loco el asunto que mejor seguía hablando – muchas de las mujeres con las que he salido solo ven "al niño que vivió" o al que derrotó a Voldemort, no me siento cómodo con ellas, cuando pienso que ya es el momento con determinada persona, me cohíbe pensar que quizás quede en ridículo, o que me vaya a equivocar, o no llenar sus expectativas, y que todos los detalles estén en la primera pagina del profeta o de corazón de bruja… - _¡diablos!_ a ese pasó iba a terminar igual que Ginny. Muchas veces había pensado que había algo mal con él por no querer que pasara algo mas con alguien, él no era de los que se tomaba el sexo a la ligera, como todo mundo quería creer, cuando los rumores y los chismes empezaron simplemente no los negó, pero tampoco los afirmó, haciendo de él un Don Juan del mundo mágico pero solo en la fantasía. Porque la realidad era bastante deprimente.

Tenía una gran cantidad de citas, era cierto, tratando de encontrar a la mujer ideal para él. _Mi mujer ideal,_ pensó tristemente, el whisky que tomó le quemó la garganta, durante varios años no sabía lo que buscaba, pero después se fue haciendo más meticuloso, buscaba a alguien divertida, que lo comprendiera, que lo retará, alguien que fuera su igual en muchos sentidos, que no lo intimidara y no se dejara intimidar, alguien con quien compartir su vida. Lo triste, era que estaba buscando a una mujer como su mejor amiga, y tristemente su amiga era única en su tipo.

Ginny se acomodó de nuevo juntó a él, amoldándose con su cabeza en su pecho mientras él le pasaba su brazo por sus pequeños hombros.

-A este paso vamos a llegar a viejos en este mismo sillón, solos tú y yo.-

-No te olvides de Arnold… - Ginny soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su amigo.

Irónicamente ninguno de los dos pensó que ese comentario fuera irónico. Daba esperanzas. Crecer junto a tu mejor amigo, no era tan mala idea.

-¿Crees qué algún día encontremos a alguien? – preguntó Ginny con apenas un hilo de voz.

- Supongo que sí… - Harry estaba casi recostado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón. Ginny se movió para observarlo, se veía algo, bueno, en realidad se veía bastante ebrio, pero eso no le quitaba que se viera guapo, _¡diablos!,_ Harry era guapo de una forma no tradicional, al menos que a una le gusten los hombres de lentes, con el cabello revuelto y sin sentido, delgados de una forma estética, no tan altos pero si en el estándar, pero si mucho más alto que ella, así que si a las mujeres les gustaban esas características, Harry era la opción, aparte de sumarle que era atento cuando se lo proponía, divertido de una forma simple, con cambios de humor casi como los de ella, tierno aunque no se lo propusiera y tentador como el demonio.

Oh, por cierto, con un trasero bastante delicioso, no es que se la pasara viendo esa aparte de Harry, _¡hay¡ ¿a quién trataba de engañar?_, le encantaba el trasero de Harry, una risilla se le escapó, casi escupiendo el whisky, pero no le importó, se pasó la mano por la boca limpiando el whisky del alrededor. Fisqui. Wuiiiisquii. Whishky. Whisky. Sentía la lengua entumida y la botella daba vueltas. Suspiró fuertemente y le dio la botella a Harry, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, sabía que no estaba dormido pero sí bastante borracho.

Harry era guapo, Harry era su mejor amigo, Harry era… ¡diablos!, era su mejor amigo, pero eso no le quitaba lo follable, soltó una carcajada que él ignoró, en verdad estaba borracha, ella nunca había pensado eso de él, suspiró fuertemente, eso era una mentira, que no pensaba reconocer.

Cada que tenía una cita siempre pensaba en él, lo que ella buscaba de cita en cita, era a alguien como su mejor amigo, pero en todos esos años, nunca había encontrado a alguien como él, el molde de donde había salido Harry se había cerrado cuando él nació.

-Harry, ¿qué buscas en una mujer?- preguntó de pronto.

-Mmm, no lo sé… ¿tú qué buscas en un hombre?-

-no lo sé – también mintió–

-Harry… - el idiota la ignoró. –¡Harry!

-Mmm

- ¿Sabes, que los hombres son como los baños? - sabiamente desvió el tema.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el que no está ocupado… está cagado… - Ginny soltó una carcajada estruendosa, pero Harry no había captado su comentario o lo había ignorado, no importaba, _Lerdo,_ pensó, mientras volvía a reírse, de su comentario.

-Gracias… -suspiró Harry, en otro momento se sentiría ofendido.

Otra vez los invadió el silencio, tanto whisky estaba anestesiando sus cerebros. Al parecer Ginny había entrado en su fase de hacer pregunta tras pregunta, ella siempre le daba por preguntar cada que estaba más que borracha, no estaban tan borrachos para caer inconscientes o tan borrachos para que los invadiera el sueño pero si estaban entrando en sus características fases etílicas

-¿Harry?

-Mmm… - ahí iba de nuevo Ginny.

-Todos nuestros amigos se han casado o están por casarse… ¿por qué siempre terminamos tú y yo juntos?

-Porque soy increíblemente sexy y no puedes vivir sin mí… - le contestó Harry con una sonrisa perezosa, que a Ginny le encantó, el brillo alegre, la profundidad de su mirada, la sonrisa sensual, invitándola a tener pensamientos nada sanos era culpa de él.

-Idiota.

El silencio llegó de nuevo, con la radio de fondo y la canción que empezó, llenó los pensamientos de Harry. Esa canción le gustaba mucho. _"__For the longest while we jamming in the Party. And you're wining on me . Pushing everything. Right back on top of me. But if you think you're gonna get away from me. You better change your mind. You're going no home........ You're going home with me tonight". _

"_SO LET ME HOLD YOU, GIRL CARESS MY BODY _

_YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU _

_TURN ME ON, TURN ME ON _

_LET ME JAM YOU, GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME _

_YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU _

_TURN ME ON, TURN ME ON"_

Ya no se acordaba de lo que seguía en la canción así que lo lleno con un rítmico tu-tu-tu. Lo más extraño era que tenía ganas de bailar. El alcoholímetro en su cuerpo estaba al cien.

Ginny lo miraba extraño, pero la ignoró y siguió cantando la canción ya no tan alto como al principio pero seguía con ritmo, hasta que Ginny lo interrumpiera con más preguntas como era costumbre.

-¿Harry?

-Mmm

-¿ya estás borracho?

-Nada más de un lado…

-Nunca he entendido por que siempre me dices eso, eres raro Harry...

-Pero así me amas Gatita.

Esta vez, Harry se quedó observándola, se le hacía tan gracioso observarla, estaba sonrojada, despeinada y ya no coordinaban sus palabras, pero aun así se veía hermosa, su amiga era muy bonita. La nube etílica estaba haciendo estragos en ellos. Harry espero más preguntas, que sabía que vendrían.

El maldito estaba coqueteando con ella. Y lo que más la reventaba es que estaba dando resultando. La miraba de una forma que le estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, deseando cosas que el alcohol no dejaba que ella pudiera controlar.

-¿Harry?

-¿Ginny?

-Bésame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, gracias por los comentarios... dejenme saber si ya perdí el toque...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

_¡Estaba jodidamente loca!_

Pero se sentía tan natural, tan normal, tan perfecto, que no le importó.

Harry la estaba besando como nunca nadie la habían besado. El maldito, sabía lo que hacía.

Una mano en su cabello la otra en su cintura por encima de la delgada tela de su vestido, provocándole sensaciones que no pensó tener o que ni siquiera sabía que existían dentro de ella. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y se introdujeron en el cabello de él, pegándolo a ella, no dejándolo ir, disfrutando del momento.

Sentía, que algo la quemaba por dentro, que el fuego dentro de su cuerpo estaba muy alejado del fuego que produce la sensación del whisky, Harry era embriagador, se sentía mareada y caliente como el fuego de una hoguera.

Gimió en la boca de Harry, al tiempo que él hacia algo con su lengua que le pareció malditamente excitante.

Era dar y recibir.

Su boca, sus manos, su lengua, eran exquisitas, no eran dominantes, pero estaba muy alejado de ser pasivo. Se dejaba envolver por ella, pero al mismo tiempo peleaba por envolverla.

Nunca imaginó que besar a su mejor amigo sería de esa forma.

_Su mejor amigo._

Se separó de él, como si su contacto, su cercanía, su olor la quemara. Lo empujó al otro lado del sillón, mientras ella se alejaba al otro extremo. La mirada de Harry la perdió, por que leyó en su rostro lo que debía de reflejar el suyo.

Deseo, pasión, _sexo_.

_¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

Sentía su corazón desbocado y su respiración acelerada, solo tenía una idea, quería mas, quería sentir más, no importaba que fuera su mejor amigo, no importaba lo que sucedería con su amistad, solo importaban él y ella. Lo que ambos tenían para dar.

Ni su fantasía más grande abarcaba todo lo que sintió al besarla, al tenerla entre sus brazos, era como si toda su vida hubiera esperado para ese momento. Su pecho subía y baja, al compas de su respiración, sentía que su corazón se salía de su corazón, _maldición_, pensó, no debió tentarlo, no debía de caer ante el alcohol, ante el deseo y ante ella. No podía perderla, era su mejor amiga, lo mejor que tenía en su vida, era la razón por la cual siempre se refrenaba, pero ya no podía.

Quería mas, quería fundirse en ella, con ella, nunca se había sentido de esa forma, tan excitado y caliente como se sentía en ese momento. Ella con su sola presencia lograba lo que todas las mujeres con las que había salido no pudieron. Tentarlo, enloquecerlo.

Habían arruinado su amistad por un impulso, por un momento de debilidad, por un… _¡diablos! _quería mas. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Parecía asustada, pero lo miraba como si fuera a saltarle en cualquier momento, él también se sentía de la misma forma, siempre se había controlado con ella, pero ahora, toda la adrenalina, el deseo, la pasión y el alcohol, se le habían subido a la cabeza, y la deseaba como nunca antes la había deseado.

-Maldición… - Dijo Ginny antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia él. Él también respondió de la misma forma, se encontraron en el centro del sofá, para fundirse en un nuevo beso, al que él respondió de la misma forma desesperada.

Toda su amistad se iría al infierno, pero estaría en el infierno si no la besaba.

Era desesperación y pasión, lo que su boca decía, Ginny sabia a fuego y a whisky juntos, que lo quemaban por dentro. El beso era desesperado, estaban en un frenesí sexual, que nunca pensaron tener. Harry se recostó sobre el brazo interno del sillón, donde lo había empujado Ginny, la tenía sobre él, la posición era tan diferente a lo que tanto habían compartido hasta ahora, antes era inocencia y amistad, en esa ocasión, pasión y deseo. Le fascinaba la forma en que sus manos podían envolver la cintura de ella, Ginny le tomaba sus cabellos, jalándolo, incitándolo a seguir, a no alejarse.

Estaba completamente loca por desearlo de tal forma, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba solo Harry besándola, Harry acariciándola, Harry deseándola. Harry, Harry, mil veces Harry.

En toda su vida, en toda su búsqueda de los últimos años, nunca había permitido tales libertades con ninguno, pero con Harry era natural, _¡dioses!_, con Harry todo lo que hacían era natural.

Fue imposible contenerse cuando ella besó su mandíbula, mordisqueándola un poco, un gruñido que nunca había escuchado en él, salió de su garganta, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose a él mismo. Ginny había liberado al mounstro dormido dentro de él.

La empujó al otro extremo del sillón, provocando un puff en este y un gemido en ella, por el contacto brusco, sorprendiéndola cuando quedó sobre ella, haciéndole sentir lo que le provocaba, si pensó intimidarla se había equivocado, porque le sonrió sensualmente, como la Diosa que sabía que era.

Movió sus delgadas piernas para que él se acomodara de lleno, encima de ella. La besó con desesperación y ella le respondió gustosa, podía sentir sus manos, sus uñas en sus espalda, quemándole la piel, necesitaba sentir esa pequeñas manos en contacto directo con su carne caliente, caliente por ella.

Se alejó de ella a pesar de las protestas de Ginny, le sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba, la arrojó al piso, sin importarle si caía en la chimenea, en la mesa o en el infierno, solo importaban las manos de Ginny sobre él, la vio sonrojarse, pero una sonrisa felina apareció otra vez en su rostro mientras lo tomaba del cuello para jalarlo de nuevo sobre ella.

Estaba embriagada; de deseo, de él, de alcohol, estaba en una burbuja, sabía que solo estaban empezando. Por alguna razón alejada de su entendimiento, se sentía dominante y posesiva con él.

-Gatita – le dijo y le dieron ganas de ronronear, no supo si lo hizo, pero las manos de Harry la tocaban de una forma desesperante, no sabía si para Harry esto también era nuevo como para ella, pero parecía que si, por la forma en que tocaba sus pechos. Quería arrasar con él, quería marcarlo, quería… _¡diablos!_... quería follarlo hasta volverlo loco, _¡rayos!_, eso en definitiva era el whisky hablando y pensando por ella.

Seguida por el impulso lo empujó al otro extremo del sofá, donde Harry gruñó por el contacto con el sillón, se sentó a horcajadas en el estomago de él, los ojos verdes de Harry estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, diciéndole en silencio que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Observó como Harry tragaba dificultosamente, su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba, nunca lo había tenido de esa forma, _¡Dioses!_, era sensual, tenía un ligero vello en el centro del pecho bajando hasta su ombligo, haciéndose más denso, mientras continuaba hasta dentro de su pantalón, su pecho se extendía cuando respiraba dificultosamente y tenía unos oscuros pezones ovalados horizontalmente, con abdominales bien formados, de los que siempre ella se burlaba, pero esta ocasión lo que quería decir y hacer estaba alejado de la burla o de la gracia.

Harry, estaba bien _bueno_, no cabía duda de eso. _¡Diablos! _Quería lamerlo por completo, pasar su lengua, su boca por todos los lugares que ella podía descubrir.

Pasó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y a pesar de que Harry no era enorme, ni robusto, sus manos se veían pequeñas sobre su pecho fuerte, intentó sentarse pero ella se lo impidió. Le regaló una sonrisa cómplice que ella no dudo en responder.

Tomó el borde de su vestido y lo sacó de su cuerpo, cayendo en el sillón de una plaza, _¡Mierda!_, lo escuchó decir mientras se lanzaba sobre ella, le provocó una carcajada, al sentirlo tan desesperado hundiendo su rostro entre sus senos. Pero la calló cuando metió en su boca su pezón, casi sentía que se atragantaba por la sensación. Si alguna vez había pensado que estaría avergonzada o intimidada, por la situación o por su desnudes, no lo estaba. Al contrario. Si Harry quería lamerla completita quien era ella para negarse. Hundió sus manos en el cabello de él teniéndolo el lugar que tanto le estaba dando placer.

-Harry… - escuchó que ella decía, y su voz le sonó algo extraña, él se dirigió al otro pezón haciéndolo mismo. Sabía que sus manos le estaban rasguñando la espalda y los hombros pero a él no parecía importarle.–Harry – Gimió de nuevo.

La tenia situada en el lugar indicado, sentía como le rasguñaba la espalda, como mordía su oreja izquierda, provocándole sensaciones entre dolor y placer, sabía que le quedarían marcas, él también le mordió y succionó el pezón de una forma algo brusca y ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello.

_Se sentía malditamente bien_, eso de dejarse llevar por todo lo que Ginny quisiera.

Se alejó de ella para observarla, alzó su rostro y ella bajó el suyo, lo rodeó del cuello con sus manos y mientras él la tomaba de la cintura. Se besaron en esa posición, casi se corre por la sensualidad del momento.

Continuaron besándose, sus sentidos estaba invadidos por el olor, por el tacto y el sabor de ella. Se sentía mareado, ya no sabía si por el whisky o por Ginevra. Nunca había tocado, ni besado, ni visto a nadie como lo estaba haciendo con Ginny, con las otras siempre le entraban dudas, se sentía intimidado, y muchas veces asustado, pero Ginny lo hacía sentir seguro, lo retaba sensualmente, le exigía y le daba todo lo que pudiera tener.

La empujó de nuevo en el sofá, el cual crujió por el nuevo movimiento. Sin dejarla de besar, le besó el cuello, el valle de sus senos, el ombligo, sonrió ante la imagen del mismo, Ginny tenía un ombligo gracioso, era como una ligera abertura de alcancía, era chiquito, delgado y gracioso. No pudo evitar reírse mientras lamía su estomago.

-Tienes un ombligo muuuy rariiiito – En definitiva estaba ebrio.

-Idiota

La besó de nuevo y ella se dejó besar, lo pantalones lo estaban matando, si seguían con eso, sus pantalones sufrirían las consecuencias. Sintió las manos de Ginny bajar por su pecho, acariciando el vello que tenía en el estomago, para tratar de desabrochar el pantalón, tiró de el varias veces pero no lo pudo abrir.

-Ayúdame – Le pidió Ginny mientras volvía a devorar su boca.

Se alejó de ella, para abrir sus pantalones, lo intentó varias veces por que no podía, ya sea por los nervios o por la excitación, el caso es que sus dedos temblaban estúpidamente imposibilitando la tarea.

Hizo un ruido extraño de felicidad y de liberación, al sentirse libre del seguro, los pantalones le estaban cortando la circulación, se levantó rápidamente mientras se quitaba al mismo tiempo el pantalón, pero su coordinación no era muy buena, así que terminó en el piso con un pesado estruendo, por haberse enredado con ellos, _¡lo que le faltaba!_, que Ginny se riera de él, cosa que estaba haciendo ella en esos momento, se levantó con sus calcetas blancas y con sus bóxers favoritos, unos bóxers azul marino con estampado de snitches, sus pantalones los tenía en la mano, estaba haciendo el ridículo pero no le importó, era Ginny, su amiga Ginny, el amor de su vida Ginny.

Estaba botada de la risa, y a él no le quedó que solo compartir la risa con ella, tiró su pantalón sin fijarse donde caía, mientras se quitaba los calcetines, saltando casi estúpidamente sobre un pie, después sobre el otro, aventándolos por encima de su hombro cuando los quitó, uno fue a dar directo a la chimenea, pero no hizo énfasis en eso, regresó junto a Ginny en el sofá, quien ya no se reía a carcajadas pero si tenía un gran sonrisa en su rostro, se veía hermosa, sonrojada, despeina y con los labios hinchados por sus besos, para él se veía perfecta.

-Lindos bóxers…-

Harry bufó, sabía que no se iba a quedar callada por sus bóxers varoniles, la besó para callarla y su beso fue bien recibido por ella. Sentía su corazón acelerado, Harry Jr. estaba a punto de asomarse por la abertura de su bóxer, y se sentía tan natural estar así con ella, que entendió que no había otra mujer para él, solo Ginny, siempre Ginny.

Lo empujó de nuevo a su extremo del sofá, era su turno, su corazón latía a mil, sentía que el corazón se salía de su pecho, se sentía mareada y era por otra razón diferente al whisky, se sentía nerviosa, pero por algo alejado de la vergüenza, el temor al rechazo, o la posibilidad del ridículo o a ser juzgada, era Harry la persona que confiaba con su vida, con su cuerpo y con su corazón.

La miraba como si fuera un hombre perdido en el desierto, sediento por el oasis que significaba su cuerpo. Se vea, lindo, con el cabelló revuelto, los ojos brillantes, con los lentes algo chuecos, con sus bóxers infantiles de snitches y una sonrisa traviesa.

Pasó su mirada por su pecho largo y atlético, bajando un poco hasta chocar por lo que se revelaba por salir por la grieta delantera de sus bóxers, asomándose sigilosamente, respiró profundamente por qué no pensó que ese sueño, esa fantasía, se llegaría a realizar.

Respiró profundamente, tomó los extremos de su ropa interior y la bajó por sus piernas sin dejar de mirar la reacción de Harry.

-Mierda… - fue lo que dijo Harry, liberándola de la ligera presión que sentía. Cuando compró la ropa interior para su cena, nunca pensó que la exhibiría esa noche. Y mucho menos que la exhibiría para él.

Harry la tomó de las caderas y la pegó a su rostro, acariciando con el su vientre plano, su nariz le hacía cosquillas, soltó una carcajada cuando besó un punto sensible de su estomago. Le acarició el cuello haciendo que la mirara, la veía con un brillo especial es sus ojos, ella se inclinó para besarlo y él le correspondió el beso desde su posición, sentado en el sillón.

Nunca había estado desnuda ante nadie, es más, cuando se bañaba después de un partido en los vestidores de Hogwarts, esperaba que todas sus compañeras se fueran, no se sentía cómoda mostrando su desnudes ante extraños. Pero Harry no era un extraño, era su mejor amigo, la persona que mas confiaba en el mundo.

Harry rompió el beso que compartían e instó a Ginny que se sentara juntó a él, _¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!,_ Ginny era casi una diosa, era… no había palabras para describirla, _¡maldición!_, era como una ninfa, no una ninfa, _¡dioses!_ Ellas no le llegaban a los talones, era Afrodita encarnada en el pequeño cuerpo, bien proporcionado de la pelirroja que estaba frente a él.

Tenía unos pechos, _¡mierda!,_ tenía unos pechos exquisitos, redondos, respingones, llenos y que entraban perfectos en sus manos, como si estuvieran hechos a la medida de sus palmas y dedos, nunca se había sentido con suerte, pero no supo que mierda había hecho en su vida, para ser premiado con una Afrodita reencarnada.

En definitiva, _¡era una cabrón con suerte!._ Pensó orgullosamente.

Los tomó en sus manos para comprobar su hipótesis, y si, efectivamente estaban hechos a su medida, los apretó, los pesó, los masajeó, no se cansaría de escuchar tales reacciones en Ginny, cuando _**él**_ la tocaba.

Besó las puntas de su pezones, la primera vez que los había visto y probado, había pensado en cerezas, por ser rosados, maduras y deliciosas, ahora ya no estaba seguro, porque no había nada con que comparar el cuerpo de Ginny.

Lamió su ombligo gracioso, provocándole cosquillas a Ginny quien sacó una risilla sensual que lo estaba volviendo loco, se retiró un poco para poderla observar, sabía que nunca se cansaría de mirarla. Fue bajando su mirada desde el rostro hasta el vientre de ella, sentía que sus pulmones ya no eran suficientemente grandes para contener y retener todo el oxigeno, bajó su mirada un poco mas hasta que se perdió en la zona que varias veces se había preguntado cómo sería.

Era pelirroja de TODO.

_¡Mierda! _

La observó de nuevo, Ginny tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, ella sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería de ahí abajo, si ella sería pelirroja fuego, castaña, si no habría nada o en sí, no sabía que esperar, _"Playwizard"_ no lo había preparado para eso, en sus tardes de ocio.

Ginny solo tenía un pequeño triangulín rojo oscuro, _¡no jodas!_, pensó, nunca había visto en su vida cosa más sensual. En definitiva lo quería matar.

Ver tal reacción en su rostro por su cuerpo casi hace que se orgasmee en el lugar, lo empujó de nuevo al respaldo del sillón, lo besó desesperadamente, sorprendiéndolo, pero dejándola hacer con él lo que quisiera. Se subió en él, para besarlo más cómodamente, el gemido que escuchó en Harry cuando sus partes nobles tocaron las de él fue exquisito. Estaba más que mojada y él igual. Harry la tomó de las caderas, nunca había sentido sus manos tan grandes como las sentía en ese momento, si Harry quisiera podía rodearla fácilmente de la cintura y tocar sus propios dedos. La restregó contra Harry Jr., sonrió en su boca, parecía que no tenía noción de lo que estaba haciendo pero estaba tan desesperado besándola que no lo notó.

Podía sentir todo el paquete en su humedad, _¡madres!_ Eso se sentía mucho mejor como lo había imaginado.

Durante las clases para sanadora en San Mungo, había visto algunos pacientes desnudos, uno no puede ir por la vida de la medicina sin tener un flashazo de esas partes de los hombres, pero sentir a Harry, y que fuera Harry el que estuviera en contacto con esa parte de ella que los últimos años gritaba por atención, era más de lo que podía soportar. Se dejó llevar, quería verlo, no, se corrigió, NECESITABA verlo.

-Gatita… - protestó Harry cuando se alejó de él. Cuando entendió lo que pedía asintió en un movimiento y alzó sus caderas para que ella pudiera sacar la prenda que les estorbaba.

_¡En la madre!_

Nada de lo que sabía o había visto la había preparado para… _¿Harry Jr.?_... no, eso no era un Jr. eso era un **señor Harry**.

¡Míster Harry!

_¿Dónde chingados había tenido guardado todo eso?_

Soltó una carcajada, pero se calló de nuevo por la cara de preocupación de él.

-¿Gin?-

No podía creer que Harry estuviera inseguro de algo, _¡por los Dioses!, _no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada más o a desconfiar de lo que veía, porque lo que estaba viendo, no tenía nada de malo, sino todo lo contrario, debería de estar orgulloso de su equipamiento. Respiró profundamente antes de retomar su posición en las piernas de Harry.

Casi se atraganta cuando sintió a Míster Harry presionar su estómago. Harry estaba catatónico, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo con el cabello despeinado y sus lentes en una posición graciosa de medio lado, pero se veía maravilloso, y era _todito_ para ella, pensó posesivamente.

-¿Dónde escondías todo eso, Grandulón? – él no le respondió, pero parecía complacido con su comentario, no era un cumplido solo la pura verdad. Se apretó un poco mas contra él, rosando sus pieles donde nunca otra persona más que ellos mismos habían sentido.

_¡Mierda!_ Se sentía tan bien.

Harry gimió y ella aprovechó listamente para besarlo, hundió su lengua en su boca y Harry la recibió con ansias. Lo que hacía su mejor amigo con la boca era sensacional. La tomó del cuello y la pegó mas a él y se dejó dominar, al fin de cuentas ambos se estaba complementando, relacionando, apareando, _¡rayos!_ Había tantas palabras para lo que estaba haciendo que fue imposible no pensar en la que englobaba a todas. _¿Amando?, piensa en otra cosa_, se reprendió mentalmente.

Se restregó fuertemente contra él y eso, desató al mounstro que habitaba dentro de su amigo. Era excitante sentir su erección en contacto directo con su piel, se sentía duro, suave y húmedo.

-¡Harry! – Gritó cuando este la tomó del trasero sorprendiéndola, en un impulsó la acostó en el sillón, Harry se veía tan concentrado y tan salvaje que solo verlo la excitaba. Ella no era una persona visual, pero con Harry ella misma era otra cosa.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido, lo tocaba, lo rasguñaba, se restregaba contra él, se sentía como una maldita gata en celo.

El contraste de su piel dura en contraste con la de ella era infinitamente erótico, Mister Harry se apretó contra su… _¡Mierda!_, _¿con su botón del amor?_, clit… _¡rayos!_, se interrumpió, no importaba como se llamara o lo que pensara en ese momento, solo pensaba que se sentía malditamente bien, mejor que cuando ella misma en su soledad lo hacía.

Harry empujaba y se restregaba contra ella y la estaba haciendo desear cosas que nunca pensó desear tan salvajemente. Sus muslos encajaban perfectamente en sus largas caderas, las acomodó ahí, y esto instó a Harry, quien empujó de nuevo resbalando en toda su humedad.

Sabía que había llegado el momento, nunca pensó sentirse de tal forma, como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera lo correcto, como si su cuerpo perteneciera a él.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, Harry tenia mojado el cabelló por el sudor, que también cubría parte de su frente, la vio con ojos desorbitados y obscurecidos por el deseo, los lentes le caían por el puente de su nariz, lo aferró frente a ella, mientras lo jalaba para poder besarlo, tierna, lentamente, saboreando su sabor, dejándose envolver por él.

Había llegado el momento, sabía que con otro quizás estaría nerviosa, cohibida o simplemente se sentiría fuera de lugar ante la situación, ante su denudes, ante todo lo que conllevaba hacer el amor, pero con Harry todo era diferente.

Tomó sus lentes y se los quitó lentamente, por alguna razón sintió que era un acto tan intimo ese detalle que su corazón latió al máximo, los dejó caer al suelo, sentía calor y frio al mismo tiempo, la piel tan sensible como nunca antes la había sentido, todos sus poros estaban consientes de la piel de su amigo.

Lo que iban a hacer cambiaria todo, las dudas invadieron su mente, pero sabía que eso era lo que quería con desesperación, Harry lamió su cuello, haciéndola ronronear, _¡maldición!_, ella nunca ronroneaba. De nuevo la invadió la necesidad y la desesperación.

Su corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad, su cerebro tenía millones de ideas, su boca necesitaba la de Harry, su cuerpo necesitaba el de Harry, _¡Dioses ella NECESITABA a Harry!_. Él parecía que estaba sufriendo, entendía que él necesitaba lo mismo que ella.

Iban a arruinar su amistad por un momento de pasión, por un momento de descontrol, por una noche de copas, por culpa del whisky y por culpa del fuego dentro de sus cuerpos. Su relación ya no sería la misma, ni ella ni él serían los mismos.

_¿Estaba dispuesta a seguir? _

_¿Estaba dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, de una noche de sexo, pasión y alcohol con su mejor amigo? _

La respuesta estaba tomada mucho antes de esa noche y ella perfectamente lo sabía, _¿a quién trataba de engañar?. _

- Mi varita… -fue lo único que pudo decir mientras atacaba de nuevo la boca de él, Harry tenía las manos en todos lados, en sus senos, en sus caderas, en sus muslos, en su cabello, _¡Dioses lo necesitaba tanto!_, de una forma desesperada, Harry la ignoró estaba ocupado besándola y dejándose besar.

-Harry… - él se detuvo de golpe, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Él también tenía las mismas dudas que ella, hasta en eso eran iguales, Harry parecía un niño pequeño al que le acababan de decir que no podía comer tal dulce o jugar con su juguete preferido, le sonrió tratando de hacerle entender lo que en verdad quería - Hechizo anticonceptivo…- Harry la besó con desesperación, le dolían los labios por sus besos, le dolía el cuerpo por sus caricias y le dolía sus partes sensibles por la necesidad. Pensó que no la había escuchado por tales reacciones en él, pero la besó de nuevo para después alejarse, dejándola sobresaltada, Harry casi se vuelve a caer por la desesperación de su búsqueda. Quiso hacerle un comentario de lo bonito de su trasero pero estaba tan nerviosa que mejor lo omitió.

Encontró la varita y regresó a su posición arriba de ella, la besó de nuevo volviendo a acomodar sus cuerpos, Harry le dio su varita y ella la tomó para realizar el hechizo que cambiaría su amistad, un hechizó que a pesar de haber practicado nunca lo había utilizado. Estaba segura, no quería perder a su mejor amigo pero sabía que no había marcha atrás.

Tiró la varita sin importarle donde aterrizara. Harry se veía nervioso, quizás se veía igual que ella, se sentía sudada, caliente y jodidamente excitada. Afirmó con su cabeza, sin saber bien a que accedía, pero Harry si entendió lo que le pedía, era irreal como él podía entender sus necesidades aun sin expresarlas.

Lo vio respirar profundamente, mientras se movía sobre ella, no pudo evitar tensarse cuando lo sintió en su entrada, _tranquila_, se dijo, eso era lo que ella quería, con la persona que ella quería, el momento que ella quería.

Trató de relajarse pero su cuerpo no facilitaba tal labor, Harry hizo un extraño movimiento y sintió como él se resbalaba por toda su sexualidad, no esperaba eso, así que se tensó mas y apretó los antebrazos de él, sabía que lo estaba lastimando, que sus uñas dejarían marcadas en sus brazos, pero no lo pudo evitar, apretó los ojos esperando lo peor o lo mejor a estas alturas ya no sabía.

Su respiración se cortó de golpe, había dejado de respirar, Harry volvió a intentar de nuevo pero solo repitió el movimiento algo torpe, sin dejar que su cuerpo se relajara por más que ella lo intentara.

-Lo siento… - Escuchó decir a Harry, sabía que estaba apenado y preocupado por su falta de experiencia y por su clara incomodidad, pero lo que sentía no era incomodidad, simplemente estaba nerviosa por algo excitante y nuevo. - Lo siento –

-No. Conmigo no tienes por qué disculparte o de que avergonzarte… -

Harry respiró tan fuertemente que un escalofrío la recorrió por el contacto con su aliento, Harry se veía nervioso y preocupado, él estaba tan nervioso como ella, intentó de nuevo posicionarse en el lugar correcto pero no lo logró. Sabía que se disculparía de nuevo, pero ella se lo impidió, bajó su mano hasta que tomó su masculinidad. _¿Masculinidad?, ¡Dioses!, ¿de dónde su cerebro sacaba esas palabras?_

Harry gimió y ella igual, nunca había tocada uno, y menos para lo que iba a hacer.

Casi se ríe por la cara de Harry, pero estaba concentrada en lo que hacía que reírse fue imposible. Lo dirigió a su entrada, posicionándolo en el lugar correcto.

Harry la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba haciendo, en otra ocasión ella tampoco lo hubiera imaginado, se tensó de nuevo al sentirlo en su entrada, _¡Dioses!_, se sentía enorme y ni siquiera estaba por completo adentro.

-Ginny… - lo escuchó decir, pero ella estaba concentrada tratándose de relajar.

Harry empujó un poco haciéndola gemir, instintivamente lo soltó para poderse sostener de la sensación que le provocaba, lo tomó de nuevo de sus bíceps, estaba nerviosa, húmeda y excitada, observó el rostro de Harry que parecía a punto de explotar, tenía una vena en el cuello y otra en la frente, que latía graciosamente por la presión del momento, Harry empujó una pulgada mas, el suspiro que dio, hasta a ella misma la espantó, Harry la miró asumiendo que estaba haciendo algo mal.

-Vamos bien… - no pudo evitar decir, era una estupidez, pero era real, en eso estaba los dos juntos.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa, a pesar de la tensión que tenía, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, para ese momento habían esperado tanto.

_¡Mierda!_

¡Lo estaba matando! La sensación, el calor, la humedad, nunca había sentido algo así. Ginny estaba malditamente apretada y estrecha, lo estaba enloqueciendo con la sensación, era como hundirse es una gelatina caliente y acolchonada.

¡_No iba a aguantar! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ Ni siquiera iba por la mitad, y la sensación lo estaba matando.

Dejó caer su cuerpo un poco más sobre ella, mientras su sexualidad se hundía más en la sensación de ser envuelto por un guante de terciopelo fino.

Poco a poco fue entrando más en ella, era como estar unido por algo más que lo físico. _¡Rayos!_, _a veces sonaba tan gay_, pero era verdad, nunca pensó que hacer el amor con Ginny sería de esa forma, como un descontrol mágico, una magia que te envuelve los sentidos y el alma, _¡Dioses!, ¡más jotería!_, se reprendió, su cerebro estaba atrofiado por el calor de Ginny, empujó un poco más hasta llegar a una barrera. Se detuvo de golpe lo mas que podía, cuando lo único que le gritaba su cuerpo y su cabeza era que empujara, que se moviera, que se liberara, pero no podía, Ginny era su mejor amiga, la mujer que amaba, y lo que estaban haciendo les cambiaría por completo la vida.

_¡Mierda!_

Ginny dio un quejido de dolor, cuando Harry rompió la membrana que alguna vez fue de su virginidad. Ella lo mordió al mismo tiempo, placer y dolor mesclados era una mezcla intoxicarte para él, sabía que lo iba a dejar marcado, sabía que eso era lo que ella quería, marcarlo como él la estaba marcando a ella. Su corazón latió al máximo, ella aflojó su agarre, sus piernas se tensaron en sus caderas, sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos, sus sexos se apretaron y la sensación era mejor de la que había fantaseando.

Tenía ganas de reír, gritar, de moverse como loco. Pero no se movió para no lastimarla, pasó sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Ginny apoyándose en el respaldo y en brazo del sillón, necesitaba tanto verla, saber lo que ella necesitaba, en como poder mitigar la incomodidad que sabía que ella sentía. Trató de decirle que la amaba, o lo maravillosa que era, pero ninguno de esas palabras le parecían correctas para relajarla, hasta que el comentario llegó a su cabeza.

-¡Ron me va a matar!

Dio resultado, por que Ginny hizo un sonido extraño estrangulado parecido a una risa. –Idiota – le dijo con una sonrisa media felina, respiró profundamente y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba alrededor del de él.

_¡Mierda!, se sentía tan bien…_

Esperó a que le expresara lo que quería, pasara lo que pasara, él estaría con ella, aunque muriera en el intento o peor, que los Dioses no quisiera, que acabara antes que ella.

_Tranquiló, ¡Piensa en otra cosa!_ Se dijo, pero era imposible, el calor lo envolvía, lo apretado del lugar latía a su alrededor, la humedad tocaba zonas que ni siquiera sabía que podía tener.

_¡Maldición piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en… Maldición…._ Todo se fue a la mierda para él, cuando Ginny empezó a moverse.

La besó, y ella respondió como si no hubiera un mañana, él también empezó a moverse dentro de ella, Ginny gimió en su boca y para él fue la cosa más excitante que había escuchado, rasguño su espalda, le dolió pero no le importó. Se apoyo con sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón necesitaba tanto algún soporte para no aplastarla. Cuando compraron ese sofá nunca pensó que terminarían usándolo de esa forma.

Debió de hacer algo bien, porque Ginny se contrajo alrededor de él, y gimió su nombre de una forma tan excitante y sensual que casi se corre en el momento.

¡_Piensa en otra cosa!. ¡Piensa en otra cosa!_ Se repitió una y otra vez pero la sensación de sus cuerpos, la sensación de Ginny lo estaba perdiendo. _¡Piensa en otra cosa!_. Pensó de nuevo. _¿Ingredientes?_, si, maldición en ingredientes, en todo menos en Ginny.

_Bezor, Dictamos, Crisopos, Mandrágoras… Bezor, Dictamos, Crisopos, Mandrágoras… Bezor, Dictamos, Cris… ¡Mierda! _

No podía concentrar sus ideas en otra cosa que no fuera Ginny, Ginny gimiendo, Ginny diciendo su nombre, Ginny recibiéndolo, Ginny rasguñando su espalda, Ginny empujando tan fuerte como él, Ginny… Ginny… Ginny… _¡Mierda! _

_Bezor, Dictamos, Crisopos, Mandrágoras_, _Bezor, Dictamos…_ ya los ingredientes no eran suficiente, _posición vigorizante, filtro de Paz, Amortentia, filtro de amor, felix felicis, ¡Dioses!_, Ginny era todo para él, no había otra cosa que no fuera Ginny.

-Harry - La escuchó decir casi en plegaría, él empujó aún mas dentro si era posible, podía sentir sus pelvis chocando con sonidos que nunca pensó que existirían.

_¡Dioses! Que ella terminara antes que él, por favor, por favor, por favor... _

_Amortentia, filtro de amor, felix felicis… Amortentia, filtro de amor, felix felicis,_ solo podía concentrarse en esas pociones, el aroma de Ginny, el amor de Ginny, la felicidad con Ginny.

-¡Diablos! Ginny... – fue lo que necesitó Ginny para desatar a la leona que tenía dentro.

Lo empujó para que se alejara de ella haciendo que él saliera del lugar que se había convertido en su sitio favorito. Sintió frio en lugares que hasta esos momentos habían estado más que calientitos. Lo empujó de nuevo para que quedara sentado en el sillón, no le dio tiempo de protestar porque lo volvió a tomar en su mano, le dio un ligero apretón que lo hizo gemir y a ella sonreír como una gatita traviesa, pasó ambas piernas a su costado mientras dirigía a su mejor amigo al lugar favorito, Ginny se dejó caer poco a poco sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

_¡Mierda!_

Estaba completamente adentro, se sentía profundo y poderoso, sabía que Ginny pensaba lo mismo que estaba hasta a dentro de ella, con ella. La desesperación lo volvió a invadir la quiso besar pero ella lo impidió, colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo al respaldo del sillón, evitando que la besara o que lo tocara. Quiso tocarla pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Gatita… - su voz sonaba tan ronca, tan gastada, tan desesperada que pareció incitar a Ginny.

-No. - Se veía orgullosa por sus acciones, por su poderío, por su negación.

Ignoró su mandato, ¿como quería que se mantuviera quieto o sin tocarla?, tomó cada pecho en sus manos, los apretó tan fuerte que Ginny gimió fuertemente.

Estaba seguro que sus vecinos se quejarían de los sonidos al día siguiente.

La apretó de nuevo, los jaló y los masajeó, mas gemidos salieron de ella.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_, Ginny se empezó a mover sobre él, tenia hundida las rodillas en el sillón y eso hacía que Ginny se moviera con ritmo, si él jalaba sus senos fuertemente ella lo cabalgaba con el mismo vigor. Si no supiera otra cosa diría que Ginny tenía experiencia, apretó de nuevo sus pechos, estaban caliente y húmedos por el sudor, _¡Dioses!_, el sabor de Ginny era exquisito, soltó el seno derecho y la tomó del cuello, obligándola a bajar a su encuentro desde su posición, Ginny no dejaba de moverse, mientras la besaba, cada uno luchaba por el control de sus bocas y de sus lenguas. Era una pasión desinhibida estimulada por la lengua de él dentro de la boca de ella o viceversa.

-¡Ginny! – Gimió en su boca cuando lo apretó de un modo diferente y con ritmo, arriba, abajo, de forma circular.

_¡Mierda! _

_Bezor, Dictamos, Crisopos, Mandrágoras… Bezor, Dictamos, Crisopos, Mandrágoras…_

_No podía._ No podía quitar su mente de Ginny, la sensación, de la visión de todo lo que era Ginny. Ginny lo empujó de nuevo, y quitó sus manos de su cabello negro para colocarlos en el respaldo del sillón para apoyarse en él y tratar de matarlo por el cambio de ritmo.

Era rápida, brusca y malditamente sensual.

Ginevra, su mejor amiga era escurridiza, ágil y dominante como una gatita sensual. Era, _¡Maldición!_, era como un ave fénix resurgiendo de las cenizas, _¡Mierda!_, de dónde sacaba tanta jotería, pero era verdad no había otra cosa para describir a su amiga en ese momento, entregada a la pasión, con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás con los ojos entre cerrados y la boca entre abierta, con las pecas de su cuerpo brillantes por el sudor, el cabelló húmedo y alborotado que lo podía sentir en sus rodillas, y a su espalda el fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Harry! – La escuchó gritar y él se perdió en ella.

_Por favor que ella termine primero... que ella termine primero… que ella termine primero…_ se dijo una y otra vez, pero estaba seguro que él ya no aguantaría mucho mas.

Ginny era dominante pero él también, estaba ambos muy alejados de ser sumisos o pasivos, pero dejaría que Ginny hiciera con él lo que quisiera. La tomó de la cintura para moverla junto con él, Ginny se soltó del respaldo del sillón, tomando ahora como soporte sus cabellos, los jaló y el tirón le dolió, pero para eso estaba, para complacerla, lo jaló de nuevo hasta que sus bocas se volvieron a juntar luchando por la supremacía en su equidad, haciendo una experiencia tan pasional como en sus más salvajes y retorcidos sueños.

-Harry, Harry…-Dijo, era lo único que tenía en su cabeza, Harry dentro de ella, en ella, Harry besándola, Harry enterrado en su cuerpo, la boca, las manos, el p… ¡Dioses Harry!

Parecía como si sus bocas sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Había tenido pequeñas liberaciones, pequeños clímax en el trascurso, que la estaban preparando para lo tempestad que sabía que se avecinaba. Estaba concentrada en la sensación, estaba concentrada en Harry.

Lo observó, tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, gimiendo, con los tendones del cuello marcado, el cabello alborotado y completamente sudado. _¡Mierda!_ Harry era hermoso, Parecía, perecía un gato montés, no, no, no un gato un león. Si, su león.

Sintió la manos de él aferrase a sus nalgas, apretándola mas, empujándola, moviéndola, _¡Maldición!_

Cuando ella sola lo hacía, le costaba tanto terminar, pero lo que estaba haciéndole Harry la tenía al borde del precipicio. Lo rasguño, el que viera a Harry al día siguiente pensaría que había dormido con una gata. Y en cierto modo, así se sentía, como una gata en celo, marcando a su macho.

El alcohol y el sexo, sacaban la parte poética y melosa de su ser.

_¡Estaba jodida!_

-Harry, Harry…-

-Ginny

Maldición sentía que un caldero chorreante salía de su vagina, y que su cuerpo en sí se engullía en… en Míster Harry, _¡Dioses!_, quería llorar, gritar, reír, cantar todo al mismo tiempo.

-Gatita – rogó Harry, o al menos a ella le sonó como ruego, lo tomó de la cara para poderlo besar, ambos se seguían moviendo, el agua de su interior sonaba por el contacto mutuo, Harry la apretó de nuevo tan fuerte que sabía que sus manos en su trasero, quedarían marcadas un par de días.

Lo sintió palpitar y crecer un poco más si era posible o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció, ella lo apretó y sintió que su cuerpo se prendía en llamas, no sabía si ya estaba llorando o gritando o quizás riendo, no importaba, mientras Harry estuviera dentro de ella.

-Mierda… Ginny… voy… ¡Ginny!

-Harry… si…si… Harry…

Su cuerpo sabía lo que hacía con el cuerpo de él, porque inconscientemente o al menos no por su voluntad empezó a estrujar el cuerpo de Harry, sus gemidos, el ruego de su nombre, la llevó al borde, la enloqueció, empezó a moverse más de prisa, empezó a igualar en la misma suplica que él.

Tomó el cuello de Harry ente sus brazos él la tomó de su cintura, su cuerpo aun exprimía cada parte, cada gota de él. Mientras su orgasmo invadía su cuerpo y el de él. Besó su mejilla y sentía como las manos de él acariciaban su espalda mojada.

Diez años de frustración y control sexual acaba con la liberación orgásmica de sus cuerpos al unirse con su alma gemela. Nunca había experimentado un orgasmo como aquel. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, tenía lágrimas en los ojos que no sabía que había derramado, el cuerpo le dolía pero se sentía jodidamente amada, usada y relajada.

Harry estaba completamente flácido dentro de ella, la diferencia era notable por la falta de rigidez, pero solo quería estar así con él, abrazada de él, nunca queriéndolo dejar ir, estaba llorando y no le importó si era por el placer o por la felicidad, no importaba, solo sabía que era por Harry. La respiración de él era entre contada, la tenia completamente abrazada a él, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su clavícula y podía jurar que Harry también estaba llorando o al menos parecía que sí.

Se movió un poco y salió de ella, pero no perdieron su posición, ella no quería despegarse de él, sentía que si lo hacía todo se iría a la mierda. Y no podía perderlo, no podía.

_¡Dioses estaba tan cansada! ¡Tan mareada!, ¡Tan Relajada!. _

Se acomodó sobre él, sin perder su posición, sabía que en la mañana le dolerían las rodillas. Colocó su cabeza en su hombro mientras el acariciaba su espalda, tal gesto se sentía algo tan intimo, tan relajante, que sabía que si cerraba sus ojos, se quedaría completamente dormida. Besó el hombro del que había sido su mejor amigo, el lugar que tenia rasguños y un moretón con la marca de sus dientes.

Lo único que quería era dormir, dormir y perderse en la sensación de dormir con el hombre de su vida. Ya mañana se estresaría por lo ocurrido, ya mañana lloraría por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y se perdió en la sensación de la caricia en su espalda, la relajación y el sueño. Con una idea en la cabeza.

_Ya no era virgen. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me sigan acompañando...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Solo había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura, _¿esa no era frase de algún libro?,_ pensó entre sueños, _¡diablos no importaba!_, la cabeza le iba a reventar.

La primera cosa de la que estaba segura era que a pesar de acabarse de despertar aún seguía borracha. La segunda, era que estaba completamente desnuda. Y para rematar, una mano tenía tomado posesivamente su pecho derecho.

Ahora sí, la había cagado. Y a lo grande.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a esa posición, se había dormido o al menos recordaba haberse quedado dormida en una muy diferente.

_¡La cabeza le iba a reventar! y tenía ganas de vomitar._

Trató de moverse pero la mano apretó más su seno derecho.

_¡Mierda!_

¿Ahora como iba a salir de eso?

Abrió de golpe sus ojos al sentir que algo punzaba su espalda. _Mierda… Mierda… Mierda…_ eso que presionaba su espalda era… _Mierda…_ ¿Míster Harry?

_¡Diablos!_

Ahora sí, la había jodido.

Todo la culpa la tenía el whisky, y Harry por coquearle, y ella por caliente, y… y….

_¡Estaba jodida!_

_¿Ahora que iba a hacer? _

No se arrepentía, por supuesto que no, quien mejor que Harry para…¿para qué?, ¿para desvirgarla? ¿Desflorarla?

_¡Rayos, la habían cagado!_

_¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Harry la quería, estaba segura de eso, pero la quería como su mejor amiga, no como la madre de sus hijos, _¡por Dios!_, de amiga a amante había un largo camino, y ese camino lo habían resumido en tres botellas de whisky y una de ron. _¡Estúpida!_, se dijo, si tanto le preocupaba, ¿por qué no se levantaba, se vestía y se iba de ahí?

La respuesta era muy simple. Porque se sentía correcto estar entre sus brazos, desnuda y caliente. Esa era la maldita razón.

_¿Qué le iba a decir? _

Harry, estoy enamorada de ti, así que por eso mandé al diablo nuestra amistad. Anoche fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, que… que… _maldición_… soy tu mejor amiga… ¿pero para mí eso ya no es suficiente?

_¡Dioses! ¡No lo quería perder por una estupidez! _

Y qué pasaría si… si Harry confundía su amistad, con amigos con derecho… ¿Y si le pedía que siguieran como amigos pero teniendo sexo regularmente?, ella no se iba a negar, a quien engañaba, pero no quería solo eso, quería a Harry, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida, y quería que la quisiera, que la amara; no como su mejor amiga, si no como la mujer que ella podía ser para él.

Perderían su amistad, por una follada, maravillosa, no había duda, pero follada al fin y al cabo.

_¡Estaba jodida! _

Quería seguir durmiendo así con él, y dejarse de preocupar del mundo y de sus sentimientos. Aunque pensándolo bien era mejor si se iba a su departamento, sabía que si él se despertaba le daría pánico y haría o diría una estupidez y su mejor amigo no se merecía eso de ella. No después de los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Después de todo había sido la primera vez de ambos.

Dioses y había sido excelente

Le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, es más, le dolía hasta los dedos gordos de los pies, quizás de tenerlos estrujados tanto tiempo al estar arrodillada en el sillón.

_¡Mierda!_

Se había comportado como una leona en celo, solo de recordarlo se sentía caliente y un rubor cubría su cuerpo producto del recuerdo. Se había sentido como un volcán en erupción y después leona dormida…

_¿Qué eso no era una canción?_ Dioses, no volvería a tomar de esa forma nunca más. El alcohol la hacía decir y pensar estupideces.

_Maldición, la cabeza le iba a explotar._

Lo único que le faltaba es que alguno de los estúpidos de sus hermanos tocara la puerta y los viera desnudos y bien follados. Todo menos eso, por favor.

_¡Mierda!_

Harry estaba… maldición… si ella se movía un poco, Harry llegaría a la tierra prometida de nuevo, llenándola ahí donde quería justamente… Dioses se necesitaba levantar, la tentación era grande.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, la pequeña luz de la chimenea le provocaba ardor en los ojos, sentía la boca seca y entumida, sin contar que los labios los sentía hinchados. Si se ponía a analizar cada parte que le dolía y la razón, le daría de nuevo la noche o terminaría excitada de solo el puro recuerdo.

Necesitaba irse a su casa, aclarar su mente y definitivamente darse un buen baño. Se sentía pegajosa de muchos lados y olía… nunca pensó en decir eso, pero olía a sexo.

_¡Diablos! _

_La había cagado._

Se movió un poco tratando de liberarse del agarre de Harry sin tratar de despertarlo, pero fue imposible, casi se asfixia cuando lo escuchó murmurar _Gatita_, cerca de su cuello, al tiempo que se restregaba en su cuerpo.

_Mierda… _

¿Por qué se quería ir?, ohh si, por que habían jodido su amistad, se recordó de nuevo. Lo único que quería era, diablos, lo único que quería era despertar a Harry, hacerle el amor de nuevo y nunca dejarlo ir.

_¡Estaba completamente jodida!_

Luchó un poco mas contra el agarre de él, hasta que logró sentarse al borde del sillón, la habitación dio vueltas, sip, seguía media ebria, y diría Harry, nada mas de una lado.

Harry, diablos, ahora lo podía sentir en su cadera, _¿Míster Harry nunca dormía?_. Respiró fuertemente tratando de controlar a su acelerado corazón y que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas, se mordió el labio inferior a pesar de la hinchazón, al tiempo que observaba lentamente a Harry por encima de su hombro.

_¡Dios!, era hermoso._

Quería despertarlo con besos, regresar a su lado, lamerlo y follarlo como la noche anterior o mucho mejor. Harry solo había sido suyo, y ella solo de él, pensó posesivamente.

No estaba arrepentida, pero estaba muerta de miedo, de hecho estaba aterrada, por la reacción que pudiera tener Harry, no sabía si era bueno para ella cualquier decisión que se tomara, tenía varias opciones, la primera que después de anoche él dijera que la amaba y que cambiaran su situación o la segunda que se quedaran como amigos, en cualquiera de los casos su amistad estaría jodida y ellos igual.

Y lo estaban por una simple razón, porque el sexo todo lo cambia y el buen sexo mucho mas.

_¿Por qué todo eso surgía ahora? ¿Por qué cuando estaban borrachos? ¿Por qué cuando estaba frustrados?_

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?._

Maldición, necesitaba vestirse y salir de ahí, sabía que si se quedaba o él se despertaba, cometería una estupidez como hacer el amor de nuevo. Quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, pero no lo hizo, solo lo observó dormir, tenía el cabello completamente desaliñado, tenía un moretón en el hombro, que por supuesto ella había hecho, junto con los arañazos.

_¡Diablos!_

Bajó más la mirada y casi se atraganta por lo que vio. Míster Harry estaba listo para la acción y era tentadora la imagen, pero necesitaba despejar su mente, aclarar sus miedos, en una palabra ser tan tozuda como siempre.

Nadie la había obligado, al contrario, era lo que había soñado, y si era sincera consigo misma por lo que había esperado toda su vida, y el que Harry también hubiera estado en la misma situación que ella, era un plus a todo eso.

_¿Dónde había aprendido a besar así? _

No lo sabía, pero besaba exquisitamente, con un solo beso ella le diría que si a todo, bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero sería un buen intento. Si así había sido él, en la primera vez, no se imaginaba como sería con más experiencia.

_Diablos,_ necesitaba irse. _Cobarde_, se dijo, pero todo esto era complicado, ella se regocijaba al afirmar o al comentar, que un hombre y una mujer podían ser mejores amigos sin que el sexo y el romance se interpusieran entre ellos, y ella solita se había dado una cachetada con guante blanco.

Recogió su vestido, al agacharse a levantar la prenda, su cuerpo le recordó que le dolía absolutamente todo, sobre todo partes que nunca le habían dolido. Se puso el vestido, trató de buscar su ropa interior pero no la encontró, lo que le faltaba, que fuera por la calle al aire, _diablos_, esperaba poder aparecer sin complicación en su departamento. Pero si no encontraba su ropa interior y la dejaba ahí, alguien podría encontrarla, ya sea Harry o peor, alguno de sus hermanos.

_¡Mierda!_

Si sus hermanos se enteraban de lo sucedido entre ellos, causaría un problema enorme entre sus hermanos y Harry, y sabía que él no resistiría eso, quería a los estúpidos como sus propios hermanos. O peor, si sus hermanos se enteraban, la acosarían, la exiliarían y los hipócritas se sentirían decepcionados. Santurrones, cabrones, hipócritas, lerdos, estúpidos, le dolía la cabeza que pensar en mas seudónimos para sus hermanos, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Siguió buscando la escurridiza prenda, a su paso encontró su bolsa, una zapatilla y su varita, también encontró los lentes de Harry, que colocó cuidadosamente en la mesita de centro.

_¡Diablos! ¿Dónde estarían sus calzones y la otra zapatilla? _

Se acercó de nuevo al sillón donde dormía Harry y donde Míster Harry parecía seguirla sigilosamente, al menos eso le parecía_, ¡Diablos!_, con toda razón le dolía todo y sobre todo esa parte bien utilizada.

_Míster Harry era… sip… grande…diablos… _

Metió la mano bajo el sillón, tanteando en el suelo por los objetos perdidos, quedando su cabeza cerca, de la parte de Harry, que parecía no descansar, tenía la cabeza llena de ideas, de pensamientos bastante gráficos de lo que le gustaría hacer, cosas que implicaban su boca y otras actividades, pero mejor se enfocó en cosas no pervertidas.

Tenía hambre, no le había dado de comer a Arnold quien la esperaba en casa, necesitaba una poción antiácido o por lo menos de esos paquetitos muggles que Harry guardaba para las resacas, la posición y el lugar la estaba calentando de nuevo, _¡diablos!_, Harry la hacía sentir como una hoguera, como fuego liquido o como un volcán a punto de derramarse.

_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda_

Se levantó de golpe, casi tambaleándose y chocando con la mesita de centro. Un pensamiento la invadió, perturbando sus sentidos.

¿Qué pasaría si Harry no recorvada lo sucedido la noche anterior?

Harry muchas veces tenía lagunas mentales o lapsus brutus como ella los llamaba, después de una buena borrachera. Y la de la noche anterior había sido excelente.

_¡Estaba completamente jodida!_

_*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

Observó el pánico en su rostro, intuía o mínimo tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba por su mente. Se veía como un gatita acorralada.

Hacer el amor con Ginny había sido… _diablos_, no había palabras para describirlo, era como volar en la mejor escoba y sentirse libre, o como probar el mejor vino y sentirse extasiado, o sentir que por fin estaba completo de la parte que le faltaba.

_Diablos eso sonaba tan gay. _

Pero era real, Ginny era como una leona salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo una gatita tierna y apasionada. La forma en que se movía sobre él, como gemía su nombre, como lo mordía o lo rasguñaba, o simplemente la forma en que lo besaba, era jodidamente increíble.

_¡Diablos le dolía la cabeza!_

Estaba completamente desnudo y ella lo podía ver completito, pero no sentía ni vergüenza, ni sentía ningún pudor porque ella lo viera de esa forma, era lo más normal de mundo, y si Harry Junior la quería saludar pues quien era él para negarle eso a su mejor amigo.

No iba a aguantar mucho en tratar de fingir que seguía dormido, la erección mañanera emocionada por sentir el mismo trato de la noche anterior era inaguantable, la cabeza le daba vueltas por tanto whisky, le ardía la espalda y el cuello donde su gatita lo había rasguñado y mordido, le dolía el cuello por la posición en la que había dormido, pero nada de eso importaba porque se sentía en la gloria.

Pero, había un problema. Ginny.

Ginny no aceptaría de buenas a primeras lo sucedido la noche anterior, su amiga muchas veces eras mas terca que una mula, pero por eso la amaba, lo que había sucedido entre ellos, simplemente había sido un proceso normal en su relación, lo supo al besarla. Lo que él había esperado, lo que él había buscado, era a ella, era a Ginny y el amor de Ginny.

Quería dejar de fingir que dormía, quería tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla, acariciarla y hacerle el amor como la noche anterior, o mucho mejor, quería amarla y nunca dejarla ir.

Pero sabía que Ginny, huiría de lo que estaba pasando y sintiendo, aunque ella lo quisiera tanto como él la quería a ella. Así de bien la conocía. Sabía que era tan terca, que el restregarse contra ella la había instado y excitado pero al ser tan terca, se había escapado de eso.

La escuchó soltar una maldición, seguido de un golpe y de otra maldición. La discreción no era el fuerte de Ginny.

Ella lo amaba, lo había sabido siempre y lo había confirmado la noche anterior, lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Si se despertaba en ese momento la espantaría y provocaría una pelea entre ellos, así que la dejaría que asimilara lo sucedido y sus sentimientos. Pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro. No la dejaría ir, no la dejaría que se alejara de él.

Era su mejor amiga, su compañera, su amante y su mujer. Se sentía posesivo y él nunca se había sentido de esa forma con nadie. A excepción por supuesto de ella, pero ahora era más. Era SU Gatita.

Sentir y observar a Ginny durante un orgasmo era fantástico, y saber que era él la causa, había sido, _diablos,_ había sido el éxtasis, nunca se había corrido tanto como la noche anterior, haciéndolo casi llorar de la felicidad, y si lloró no se sentía avergonzado. Escuchar a Ginny gemir su nombre, gritar palabras sin sentido, ver y sentir como lo tomaba hasta el fondo, como se apretaba alrededor de él, como lo abrazaba, besaba o lo rasguñaba era maravilloso.

Se sentía seguro, amado y protegido. Esa razón era por la que nunca había estado con alguien más, porque sabía que solo eso se lo podía dar Ginny.

No había vergüenza, ni arrepentimiento, solo amor y pasión.

Era mejor que la sensación que te produce el whisky de fuego, esa sensación de sentirse caliente y que te quemas por dentro, de acelerar tus sentidos hasta que llega un punto que te relajas porque ya no hay más que dar, que todo da vueltas, junto con la sensación de sentirse mareado, y que puedes comerte el mundo en un bocado.

Eso era Ginny para él, era el fuego en el whisky exclusivo para él. Su propia marca de whisky de fuego.

Abrió discretamente un ojo para que ella no lo notara, la resaca lo iba a matar, pero necesitaba ver a Ginny, seguía buscando algo debajo de los muebles, no podía creer que después de lo que hicieron en la noche aún se pudiera mover, a él le dolía todo.

-Maldición – Dijo Ginny.

Harry tuvo que hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para no burlarse de ella, parecía una niña de 5 años haciendo un berrinche, o lo parecería si no tuviera la imagen de una mujer bien amaba, el vestido azul estaba todo arrugado, tenía un tirantito caído por el brazo, el cabello despeinado y estaba más que sonrojada. Y él era el culpable de todo eso, pensó orgulloso.

Ginny se movió de nuevo por la habitación, esquivando la mesita del centro, cuando pasó justamente junto a él, no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó rápidamente pasando sus manos por su cintura arrastrándola de nuevo al sofá, recostándola encima de él y sorprendiéndola en el acto.

No pudo evitar el grito que dio, la había espantado, no se había esperado eso de él. Ella estaba completamente segura que él estaba completamente ebrio y por lo mismo completamente dormido.

Pero no, el cabrón estaba despierto, de hecho más que despierto, míster Harry estaba situado donde debería, solo separado por la fina tela de su vestido.

Harry tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, el idiota, si había pensado que él no se acordaría de la noche anterior estaba muy, pero muy equivocada. La sonrisa en su rostro, la forma posesiva en que la tenia agarrada y el familiaridad de su desnudes contra ella lo confirmaban.

_¿Diablos, ahora como saldría de ahí?_

Trató de levantarse pero él no se lo permitió, forcejeó un par de veces más pero el idiota la tenia completamente agarrada o quizás ella no estaba poniendo mucho énfasis en su retirada. Harry empujó contra ella a míster a Harry, casi haciéndola atragantar o ronronear al mismo tiempo, no lo sabía.

_El cabrón la estaba tentando. Idiota. _

-Harry…-

-¿A dónde vas Gatita?

-Yo… yo… tengo guardia hoy… en el hospital… me tengo que ir… - tartamudeó. Ella nunca tartamudeaba.

-Mentirosa – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, excitándola y tentándola como no debería. Por supuesto que Harry no le creería, la conocía perfectamente, conocía sus estados de ánimo, sus manías, hasta cuando tenía cólicos o cuando decía alguna mentirilla, y por supuesto también su horario de trabajo. Pero no tenía otra escusa, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse de él, necesitaba…

-No te voy a dejar ir, lo sabes Gatita… - afirmó él.

Si su cara reflejó la desesperación y lo aterrada que estaba, no lo sabía, pero pareció hacerlo sonreír, con una sonrisa sensual, adormilada y varonil, su pesadilla estaba comenzando, ahora él iba a querer tener sexo siempre.

_¿y eso estaba mal? _

_Diablos, concéntrate Ginevra_ se regañó. Claro que estaba mal, ella no era otra cosa que la mejor amiga con la que había tenido su primera vez.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de argumentar algo más. Él la besó.

_¡Mierda, estaba jodida!_

No se esperaba que la besara, _diablos,_ el cabrón besaba exquisitamente. Eso que hacía con su lengua contra la de ella era maravilloso, _mierda_, ella le estaba respondiendo el beso, _¿Por qué le respondía cuando se suponía que se quería ir?_, diablos, no importaba, lo necesitaba, pasara lo que pasara, disfrutaría de ese momento, por eso no importaba que estuviera respondiendo a su beso como si el mañana no existiera, ni que estuviera restregándose contra él a pesar de la incomodidad del vestido y de sus músculos, y tampoco que gimiera como gata en celo.

_Maldición,_ Míster Harry estaba empujando cada vez mas contra su vestido, _Mierda… esto no le podía estar sucediendo. _

-Harry…

Él la soltó, así de la nada. La soltó, y su escusa, su petición quedó inconclusa, si había dicho que no la dejaría ir, _¿entonces por qué él la soltaba?,_ ¿eso era lo que quería no?, salir de ahí y regresar a la seguridad de su departamento junto a Arnold.

_¡Diablos! _

Se levantó de golpe y el idiota no hizo nada por tratar de cubrirse, al contrario pasó sus manos por debajo de su cabeza exponiendo toda su gloria con una sonrisa de complacencia, _Maldito,_ hasta parecía que míster Harry le decía adiós.

-Me tengo que ir… - su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, y sentía su corazón acelerado, diablos, necesitaba irse, lo recorrió una última vez con la mirada, _Dioses, no mires ahí Ginevra, mira sus ojos, si, sus ojos, no tampoco, mejor, Diablos, me tengo que ir. _

Tomó su bolsa del sillón y la única zapatilla que había encontrado, tomó su varita y desapareció, no sin antes escuchar la carcajada de Harry.

Lo que le faltaba que el cabrón se burlara de ella.

_¡Diablos necesitaba un baño! _


	7. Chapter 7

Si no les gustan los fics con alto contenido sexual, este, ni mis otras historias, son para ustedes. Si no te gustan ese tipo de descripciones, de historias, donde hay sexo, amor y pasión entre los personajes principales ni le sigas, ve a otras historias de otros autores. Creo que si hay advertencias y aun asi siguen leyendo es bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Pero si te gustan los fics fuertes basados principalmente en Harry y Ginny, entonces te invito a seguir. Porque soy una de esas fans que tiene problemas obsesivos con ellos dos, si no te gusta, sorry sigue adelante con otra cosa.

***

Muchas gracias por los reviews hasta ahora, cuando pienso que ya no puedo con mas, siempre llega un comentario que me motiva a seguir, gracias. No esperé llegar a los 100 reviews tan pronto y menos con este fic… así que, Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes tanto a los que dejan comentarios como a los que solo leen…

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 **

Arnold el Pygmy Puff morado, la observó con reproche, lo saludó pero este, la ignoró. Lo que le faltaba, que hasta su mascota le dijera lo jodida que estaba por llegar a esas horas de la mañana tras una noche de copas, una noche loca con su mejor amigo.

Se dirigió a la cocina tirando en el camino, su bolsa, su varita y la única zapatilla que encontró, el orden no era lo de ella.

Necesitaba tomar algo para la resaca, esa era su prioridad, así su cerebro pensaría un poco mejor.

Sentía su cabeza como si fuera una quaffle después de un partido de varios días de quidditch.

Respiró profundamente tratando de controlar a su cuerpo, aún estaba afectada por lo sucedido apenas unos minutos antes, lo peor era que aún seguía jodidamente excitada. _Diablos necesitaba un baño de agua fría. _No podía creer la actitud de su amigo, _¿qué se disponía hacer?, ¿tentarla hasta volverla loca de deseo y repetir los suceso de la noche anterior?_, si ella apenas y podía caminar, y el idiota estaba como si nada. Sentía todo el cuerpo tullido.

Escuchó un gruñidito ofendido de Arnold que subía por una de las patas de la mesa para acomodarse sobre la mesa de la cocina, que por cierto, mesa que había comprado Harry, suspiró fuertemente asustando al pygmy puff, no debería pensar en eso… aún. Le sirvió en un pequeño refractario su comida, y se lo acercó a la mesa. Pobre, el pequeño tenía más de 24 horas sin comer, todo por andar de caliente con su mejor amigo.

Le dolía horrible la cabeza, se sentía todavía mareada y algo cansada, por supuesto, lo último no era por el whisky, estaba segura. Tomó una taza, donde colocó parte de la posición anti-acida junto con agua, se la tomó de un solo golpe. Sabía asqueroso, pero sabía mucho mejor que los paquetitos anti resaca de Harry.

_¡Harry!_

Un eructo anti femenino salió de ella, pero no le importó, se sentía mucho mejor. Sus buenos modales a su edad ya no le importaban, si alguien la iba a querer, la tendría que querer con sus defectos y virtudes, el problema era que el único capaz de tolerarla, suponía que seguía desnudo en su departamento.

_No sabía que haría. ¿Por qué todo sucedía ahora?_

Acarició con un ligero golpecito la cabecita de Arnold, quien solo hizo un ligero gruñidito.

_Necesitaba un buen baño urgentemente._

Ya no se sentía tan mal, así que fue a su habitación, encendió la radió colocando la estación que más le gustaba, un ruidito metálico empezó con la canción mientras el ritmo invadía toda la habitación y sus sentidos.

_¡Diablos!_

No podían haber escogido peor canción para ella en esos momentos. Ahora ya no se la podría sacar de la cabeza. A pesar de sentirse cansada y con resaca también se sentía diferente de alguna forma, se sentía viva y con energía, feliz de una forma extraña, de una forma que nunca se había sentido o imagino sentirse. Hasta ganas tenía ganas de cantar.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love…_

Se dirigió al baño mientras tarareaba la canción, encendió la regadera, ahora lo que le faltaba era que no hubiera agua caliente, el colmo sería que tuviera que regresar al departamento de Harry para bañarse como lo hacía cuando faltaba el agua caliente en el de ella. El problema era que ahora ya no querría bañarse sola.

_¡Mierda! Estaba completamente jodida._

Bien, el agua no estaba fría, así que se metió a bañar, le dolía todo, el agua caliente provocó que su cuerpo se relajara, _diablos_, había sido fantástico. Quizás con otra persona se hubiera sentido avergonzada por su comportamiento desinhibido, pero no lo estaba. Le dolía absolutamente todo, pero cada parte que le dolía valía la pena.

Una sonrisita se le escapó, callándose de inmediato, sintiéndose estúpida al recordar que estaba completamente sola, así que soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en el baño y en todo el departamento.

_Dioses, se sentía maravillosamente bien. _

Recordar sus manos en su cuerpo, sus ojos brillantes por el deseo, la forma de pronunciar su nombre, el sabor de sus besos y su piel, y Míster Harry, hundido hasta el fondo en ella, _diablos_, era maravilloso.

Dejó que la calidez y el vapor del agua la envolvieran, dejando que sus músculos adoloridos se relajaran, le dolían los pechos pero era un dolor exquisito, podía sentir aún las manos de él sobre ella, jalándola, incitándola a seguir, a marcarlo o cabalgarlo como nadie lo había hecho, como nadie lo haría.

Maldición, el agua caliente no serviría, lo que necesitaba era agua fría o helada para apagar el fuego de su cuerpo que Harry había encendido y ahora no podía controlar. El cabrón, ya se lo imaginaba, estaría feliz con esa sonrisa dormilona de medio lado que tanto le gustaba, su sonrisa post-embriagues, sumada a una nueva forma de sonrisa que nadie más que ella había conocida, su sonrisa post-noche pasional, una sonrisa post-orgásmica.

Tenía moretones en la parte interna de las piernas, marcas rojas en los pechos y en el cuello, y no quería ni imaginar cómo se vería su trasero. Sabía que tenía impresas las manos de Harry en toda la superficie de sus nalgas.

_Mierda, estaba excitada de solo el recuerdo. _

No podía seguir así, prefería aguantarse las ganas en vez de perder a su mejor amigo, si había soportado 24 años sin sexo, podía aguantar un poco más, ¿verdad?.

_Mierda,_ a quien trataba de engañar, ya no podría seguir sin sexo después de lo vivido con Harry. _Todo eso le pasaba por andar de nalgas prontas con él._

Pero no era solo eso, sino todo el concepto de hacer el amor con Harry, el saber que no había ridículo, ni pudor, ni vergüenza con él. El sentirse completa solo por estar a su lado independientemente de si hacían el amor o no. Era algo mas, era como si sus vidas hubieran girado en torno a ellos mismos y que en el rompecabezas de sus propias vidas la pieza que faltaba era hacer el amor para unir sus vidas definitivamente.

El sexo la volvía poética, y eso era nuevo, por que según Harry, ella tenía una sensibilidad que igualaba a la cucharita de té de su hermano.

_Mierda,_ el problema era que ella lo veía de esa forma, pero, _¿cómo se lo explicaría a Harry?_.

A ese nuevo Harry sensual, coqueto y juguetón, siempre había sido así con ella, pero ahora era algo mas sexual.

_Maldición. _

La había arruinado para otros hombres, el cabrón.

Eso no era verdad, la había arruinado para otros, muchos años atrás cuando se volvieron amigos. Por eso no había dormido con otros y se le hacía más fácil culpar a sus hermanos por su supuesta desgracia célibe, que a ella misma por no querer aceptar la realidad.

Después, de la noche anterior eso estaba claro, pero la aterraba pensar que Harry no sintiera lo mismo. Que Harry no la amara de esa forma.

_¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?_, ella no iba a soportar verlo salir con otras, _Dioses_, que tal si el tenia sexo ahora con todas sus citas como ella creía en un principio, estaba segura que arrastraría a esas zorras por toda la calle, _mierda,_ solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago. No sabía lo que haría, lo que leía en Corazón de bruja era real, Harry era excelente en la cama, no en la cama, se corrigió con una sonrisa, _Dioses,_ en el sofá, su sofá.

Ella no quería ser la compañera de cama con quien se quitara las ganas, como había escuchado en muchas conversaciones de sus amigas, ella quería ser la mujer que Harry amara, como mujer, como novia, _Dioses_, como _**su**_ mujer. No solo la mejor amiga con quien tenía sexo.

Pero, lo que habían hecho no era solo sexo, habían hecho el amor.

_¡Dioses!,_ estaba tan jodida, _¿todas las personas se sentirían así después de la primera vez?_. Las dudas y las inseguridades le carcomían el cerebro, el amor nublaba sus sentidos, y la excitación calentaba su cuerpo. _Sip, estaba jodida_.

¡Hay!, _Mierda_, exclamó, le había entrado jabón en los ojos. Se enjuagó el cabello y enjabonó su cuerpo, las partes donde pasaba sus manos juntó con la pastilla de jabón le recordaban de forma silenciosa lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, hasta que su trasero grito de incomodidad. Trató de girarse para verlo pero solo logró darse un par de vueltas sobre su mismo eje, se detuvo cuando pensó que se veía estúpida, dando vueltas sin ver en realidad nada, pero no le importó necesitaba verse el trasero.

Con toda razón le dolía. Las grandes manos de él estaban marcadas en sus nalgas, parecían un letrero escarlata que decía _"aquí estuvo Harry"_. Mierda, ahora hasta sus nalgas le pertenecían.

Estaba jodida… y no porque no le gustara el hecho de pertenecerle de alguna forma a él, si no por el hecho de no saber si él la iba a querer.

_Maldición, ¿de qué estaba hablando de las nalgas o de ella completita?_

No importaba, lo que importaba eran sus sentimientos hacia Harry.

Hacer el amor con Harry había sido mágico. _Mierda, aquí iba con más poesía._ Pero no había otra forma de poner palabras a lo que había experimentado, sus amigas en el hospital, la propia Hermione y hasta la misma Luna, le habían comentado de sus experiencias, unas extrañas, otras desagradables y otras bastante incomodas, todas resumidas en arrepentimiento, vergüenza, y dolor, producto de la primera vez.

Y ella no había sentido nada de eso, si no todo lo contrario. No tenia quejas de absolutamente nada. No de dolor, ni de tamaño y mucho menos de decepción.

Harry había estado fantástico, era como si el supiera todo lo que ella necesitaba, se dejaba dominar cuando ella se sentía posesiva y al siguiente minuto la dominaba cuando ella se sentía lo suficientemente sumisa para él. Él y ella eran como piezas de rompecabezas, embonaban a la perfección.

Y Míster Harry era, _diablos,_ solo de recordarlo casi se atraganta con el chorro de agua de la regadera. _¿Quién se podría quejar de míster Harry?_, por supuesto ella no, siempre pensó que esa parte era algo fea y extraña, pero después de conocer a Míster Harry se podía decir que era imponente y bastante llamativa para todos sus sentidos.

Cerró sus ojos esperando controlar su cuerpo y su excitación, _diablos,_ ahora ella era la que iba a querer sexo siempre.

Mejor se iba a dormir, estar desnuda en el baño, con recuerdos e imágenes graficas de lo que quería, con Harry y míster Harry era bastante frustrante, necesitaba calmar sus emociones, si no quería aplicar el dicho de su amiga Dania, algo que se refería a los dedos mágicos y a la mente productiva, _diablos_, hasta eso Harry había arruinado después de conocerlo a él. No es que no hubiera pensado antes en él en eso momentos de productividad ociosa, pero ahora sabía detalles más específicos.

Cuando estuvo perfectamente limpia y que sus músculos con el agua caliente se había relajado por completo, se envolvió en su bata de baño favorita, la que le había regalado Harry la navidad pasada, mientras que con otra toalla secaba su cabello rojo, estaba rendida, después de la excitación y el frenesí con el que se había despertado, necesitaba un buen descanso, sin preocuparse por cambiarse, se metió en su cama, apagó su radio, se envolvió con las sabanas y dejó que el sueño la envolviera.

No podía evitar a Harry por mucho tiempo, al menos que encontrara una escusa para faltar al día siguiente a la comida familiar de los Weasley de todos los domingos, pero de eso ya después se preocuparía, porque sabía que ver a sus hermanos tampoco sería buena idea.

_¡Mierda!_

Se había vuelto ninfómana, fue lo que pensó al despertar tras dormir muchas horas y soñar con cosas bastante intensas que le daría una justa pelea a cualquier película no apta para menores.

Bufó cuando la puerta principal retumbó de nuevo por el golpeteo. Con lo que le fastidiaba que la despertaran, pero había dormido por horas, así que no se molestó mucho, se acomodó la bata de baño sin importarle que no llevara nada más que solo esa prenda, no sabía qué horas eran pero supuso que era más de las 8 de la noche. El sueño se le había servido, ya no se sentía ni cansada, ni tan estresada, ya mañana lidiaría con los sucesos.

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo, pensó que sería Hermione, Luna o alguna de sus otras amigas del hospital, o en lo peor de los casos Harry o algunos de sus hermanos pero ellos estaban en la "reunión de testosterona" como cada semana, así que no podía ser ninguno de ellos.

_Mierda… se equivocó._


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus comentarios y mas por la espera. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

Su corazón latía desbocado, por un momento se sintió perdida. No estaba lista. No estaba preparada para hablar con él. Le estaba dando un ataque de pánico y estaba segura que ella no era de las mujeres histéricas que se paniqueara, pero en esta situación nunca se había encontrado. _¿Qué se le decía a un hombre después de haber dormido con él?. _

Necesitaba esconderse de algún modo, _¿Dónde se escondería, tras la puerta, debajo de la cama? _No podía cerrar la puerta y huir, era estúpido e infantil, más cuando él se veía tan… tan…_ ¿follable? _

_Concéntrate Ginevra, _se reprendió.

_¿Por qué no estaba con sus hermanos?, ¿dónde estaban los cabrones cuando los necesitaba?_

Oh si, de seguro borrachos y calientes con sus mujeres, los hipócritas. Mientras ella estaba recién despierta, caliente y a punto de un ataque nervioso por culpa de su mejor amigo.

_¿Qué le podía decir? _

Ya nada era igual. Ya nada volvería hacer como antes.

_Momento, ¿eso no era una canción?_, bueno, no importaba, no cuando Harry estaba en su puerta, relajado, sensual y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, _el cabrón._ Sabía lo que le provocaba y parecía incitarlo para que la estimulara más, con una simple sonrisa.

_Estaba jodida._

Lo único que le faltaba era tartamudear.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Adentro?

_Bien Ginny, suena más estúpida… _

-Supongo Gin.

El idiota se estaba burlando de ella. Si no conociera esa sonrisa suya burlona e infantil diría que la estaba provocando.

-¿me vas a dejar pasar?

-¿qué? Oh si… si claro…

Se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo pasar, casi sentía que sus ojos la desnudaban, la recorrió con la mirada y no le quedó de otra que asegurarse que la bata la cubriera toda por completo, solo su mirada provocaba que se sintiera caliente y que mas recuerdos de la noche anterior se le aglutinaran en la mente.

Harry se veía taaan bien, con esa camisa negra de cuello alto y sus pantalones desgastados. Siempre le gustaba como se vestía, de una forma relajada y varonil, pero ahora el concepto de todo lo que representaba Harry era diferente. Ahora, ante sus ojos, él era más sensual, más sexual, más de todo.

Era su imaginación o la calentura, pero parecía que Harry la veía como si quisiera saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento, _¡diablos!_ Su pesadilla estaba comenzando, ahora él, solo la iba a querer para tener sexo… pero ella no quería tener sexo… _¡mierda!_ ¿no era ese su jodido dilema inicial?... el morir virgen… bueno, ya no lo era, así que ahora podía morir feliz ¿no?.

_Esta completamente jodida._

No quería solo sexo… quería hacer el amor con él… no se iba a negar si se lo pedía, por supuesto, no después de lo sucedido la noche anterior y menos cuando ella y míster Harry se había compenetrado tan bien… Míster Harry era…

_Maldición, piensa en otra cosa… piensa en otra cosa…_ no, era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera…

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que recordar a Míster Harry en ese preciso momento?_

_¿Cómo podrían mantener su amistad si en todo lo que podía pensar era en Harry haciéndole el amor?_ Tendría que esforzarse y concentrarse en algo que no fuera Harry fundido hasta el fondo en...

-¿ya cenaste?

-No, me acabo de despertar.

El idiota le sonrió de una forma tal, como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento, se trató de tranquilizar pero fue imposible, si querían que su amistad se mantuviera, necesitaban hablar. Ella no lo podía perder, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

-No me veas así…

-¿Así cómo, Gatita?

Esas palabras hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo para evitar contestarle, no quería decirle que la veía como si quisiera quitarme la bata solo con la mirada.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-sabes de qué…

-Gin, lo que menos quieres es hablar de eso…

-¿y qué quieres? que lo dejemos así nada mas… ¿que lo olvidemos?-

-no… bien sabes que no.

Esa mirada depredadora de Harry no la esperaba, inconscientemente retrocedió hasta llegar hasta el lado opuesto de la cocina mientras Harry se acercaba a ella con esa mirada que la ponía nerviosa y la excitaba de una forma que hasta ahora no había notado, al menos no de esa forma. Se sentía como un conejito siendo acechado por un felino, irónicamente eso la excitó, no debería de pensar en eso, debería de decir algún chiste o comentario estúpido acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior para contrarrestar sus dudas y sus miedos relajando la situación, pero su cerebro estaba seco ante la mirada depredadora de él, si seguían así iban a cometer de nuevo una estupidez como terminar haciendo el amor otra vez, _¡mierda!_ necesitaban hablar y no coger como conejos.

_¿Por qué se tenía que ver tan jodidamente bueno?_

-¿Gin?

_¡Mierda!_ Harry interrumpió por suerte el hilo de sus pensamientos, ¿_cómo se suponían que iban a retomar su amistad, si en lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a míster Harry?_ _¡Doble mierda!,_ pensó cuando él se acercaba a ella de una forma peligrosa para su amistad y para su libido, _¿por qué se sentía acorralada?, !tenía problemas!, _iba a cometer una estupidez y ahora ya no tenía a nadie o a nada a que echarle la culpa por su falta de control.

_¿Dónde estaban los idiotas de sus hermanos o el whisky de fuego cuando se les necesitaban? _

Podían cortar la tensión sexual con un cuchillo y eso nunca había sucedido entre ellos. Estaba asustada por el nuevo giro de su relación, pero se sentía excitada, aterrada, frustrada y emocionada todo al mismo tiempo, las hormonas, el deseo y la adrenalina recorrían todo su cuerpo, tenía ganas de saltar sobre él, pero su amistad significaban mucho como para… _mierda por que se pegaba tanto a ella_, pensó desesperada.

-Gin…-

-¡Maldición! - dijo antes de arrojarse hacia él, de una forma desesperada. Besar a Harry era como sumergirse en la lava ardiente, el deseo era más fuerte que su control, con él, ella estaba perdida.

Ahora no podía culpar al whisky, a sus hermanos o al celibato, solo podía culparse a ella misma por caliente y a Harry por follable.

El respondió al beso con la misma desesperación, con esa forma que él tenía de mover sus labios y su lengua de una forma única, deliciosa y delirante, el maldito sabía besar exquisitamente y ella estaba completamente jodida.

La tomó entre sus brazos, alzándola lo suficiente para sostenerla de su trasero, la empujó sin delicadeza alguna a la esquina de la barra de la cocina, aprisionándola en el lugar con su cuerpo, le dolió el choque de su cadera contra el duro material, pero no le importó, se sentía como una gata desesperada, necesitaba a Harry, de eso no había duda. Lo necesitaba más cerca, pero ya no había más espacio entre ellos. Tomó sus cabellos de una forma brusca y exasperada, incitándolo a seguir, a pegarse más a ella, escuchó como murmuraba su nombre mientras la subía aún más a la barra, tratando de abrir su bata donde sabía que él solo encontraría su piel.

Le besó el cuello, se sentía maravillosa entre su cuerpo caliente y el frio material de la barra, estaba haciendo todas las cosas mal, lo amaba no había duda de eso, pero necesitaba su amor, su amistad, lo necesitaba a él, todo completito. Las dudas se conglomeraron en su mente mientras él tomaba su pecho entre su mano y lo apretaba con una ligera caricia que le provocó un ronroneo ya conocido y natural en ella.

_¡Dioses!_ Tenía ganas de llorar, pero todo se olvidaba cuando Harry volvía a tomar su boca con un beso exquisito que ella no dudo en responder. Nunca habían hablado de amor, de promesas o de algo más, pero su tonto y traicionero corazón necesitaba más, no solo esa forma sexual que había explotado entre ellos, pero parecía que lo único que le importaba a Harry era su cuerpo y el sexo, no su amor, no su amistad. Y esa realización hizo despertar a su cerebro, aunque su cuerpo, seguía sumergido en las caricias que Harry le daba.

-Harry no… espera… no-

-Que necesitas amor… dime- La voz de Harry sonaba tan ronca y tan sensual, cuando succionaba su cuello de esa forma que le provocaba un delicioso escalofrío. _¿Qué necesitaba?_ _Ohh s_i, necesitaban hablar, pero lo único que su cuerpo quería era que él continuara besándola, tocándola. Su cuerpo gritaba lo único que necesitaba; _¡Mister Harry!_ , pero…

-Necesitamos hablar… no… _mierda_… Harry-

Estaba perdida cuando sintió como su boca succionaba uno de sus pechos que quedaba libre de la bata blanca.

-Habla…

-No puedo… no puedo pensar cuando me tocas así…-

Parecía que sus palabras en vez de calmarlo lo excitaron mas, atacó su boca dejando en un gemido la palabra _Gatita_, mientras él volvía a besarla en un frenesí descontrolado, ella le respondió de la misma forma, no podía negarle nada. _¿Cómo podía?,_ era su mejor amigo.

-Harry… por favor…-

Necesitaba calmarse, darle la oportunidad de que hablaran, sabía lo que Ginny necesitaba, de una u otra forma necesitaba calmar sus dudas y temores, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerle el amor, en no tenerla, en no amarla. Necesitaba sentir su piel sobre la suya, hacerla ronronear como solo él la había escuchado y la escucharía, de eso estaba seguro.

Quería devorarla por completo, lamerla, morderla, besarla, hasta que lo único que sintiera ella fuera cada pulgada de él, demostrarle que solo existían ellos dos, que no había familia o amigos, que solo existían ellos y el amor tan grande que sentían dentro de sus corazones. ***

_¡Mierda!_ Se veía exquisita, toda sonrojada y con el cabello desordenado por sus caricias, tratando de acomodarse la bata que él le había regalado en navidad, se veía hermosa envuelta entre la blancura del material de la prenda, sabía que estaba apenada y excitada al mismo, pero sobre todo asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo tan rápidamente, a pesar que hizo todo lo posible por tratarse de controlar, no pudo, se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en ella, ni siquiera la "reunión de la testosterona" como la llamaba Ginny lo había distraído, mas sabiendo que se tuvo que poner una camisa de cuello alto por todas las marcas de guerra que ella le había provocado la noche anterior, y si sus hermanos se enteraban, mínimo le cortarían los… _mierda…_ no quería ni pensarlo.

Respiró fuertemente, tratando de controlarse y controlar a su mejor amigo, se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa mientras veía como Ginny hacia lo mismo tratando de que la bata no subiera más de lo normal por sus muslos. _¿Ginny quería que se detuviera, cuando él sabía que había debajo de esa bata?, ¿lo quería matar?_

-Gatita…-

-Harry, yo… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…

Un silencio embarazoso llenó el ambiente. Aún estaba excitado como el demonio pero necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?

Su comentario la hizo sonreír, era lo que él quería, que ella se relajara lo suficiente para poder regresar y hablar como siempre lo habían hecho.

-No…-

-¿Segura?, tengo uno muy bueno… en serio… lo contó Fred hoy… primer acto…

-Harry no creo que sea…

-Escucha… primer acto… sale un señor limpiando una "O"… segundo acto, sale el señor limpiando otra "o"…

Ginny trató de interrumpirlo, sabía que lo que ella quería era hablar de todo lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero él necesitaba demostrarle que aun a pesar de todo, podían seguir siendo los mejores amigos. Siempre lo serían, de eso estaba seguro. _¿Cómo podía pasar de estar caliente como el demonio a la actitud del mejor amigo?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea,_ así que continuó, era el tipo de chistes que le encantaban a Ginny, simples y estúpidos.

-Harry…

-Espero ya termino, tercer acto, sale el mismo señor limpiando otra "O"… ¿cómo se llamó la obra?... ¿No sabes?

-No…

-Las "O"limpiadas

La carcajada de Ginny retumbó en todo su departamento, ese gestó hizo que se le derritiera el corazón. Todo estaría bien, de una u otra forma.

-Idiota…

-Pero así me amas gatita…

Un delicioso sonrojó cubrió su rostro, sabía que ella no podía negar eso, porque era lo mismo que él sentía.

-Harry… lo que pasó anoche… lo que iba a suceder hace unos momentos…

-Gin, esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder… y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda_, eso era verdad, _¿Cómo se lo iba a negar?,_ sabía que Harry tenía toda la razón, tarde o temprano eso sucedería, ¿_pero por qué pasaba ahora?, ¿por qué no sucedió antes?, ¿por qué…_

-¿Te arrepientes? – le preguntó casi con inseguridad, y eso no era normal en él, al menos no con ella.

-No, por supuesto que no… ¿Tú?

-No, Ginny. ¿Cómo podría?... Te amo.

_¡Mierda! _

Las palabras la aliviaron y aterraron al mismo tiempo,_ ¿era lo que quería escuchar no?, _pero también implicaba sus peores temores, quizás Harry estaba confundiendo las cosas, quizás él estaba confundido en sus sentimientos, había muchas preguntas y dudas, pero sus inseguridades no la dejaban pensar claramente, y menos podía pensar cuando Harry trazaba pequeños y cálidos círculos con sus pulgares en los dorsos de sus manos, que se veían pequeñas entre las de él,

-No digas eso…

-¿Por qué no? , Gin te…

- Harry. – lo interrumpió. - A lo mejor lo que sientes por mi solo es pasión… lujuria… no sé, sexo… no amor… quizás… - _¡Dios, ahora estaba divagando! _Pero no quería engañarse_ - _No quiero perder nuestra amistad… eres mi mejor amigo… no podría vivir sin ti…

-Lo soy. Siempre lo voy a ser Ginny, pero eso no evita que te ame como lo hago.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... Quizás estás confundiendo las cosas por lo que está pasando entre nosotros, quizás solo me quieres como tu mejor amiga y no me amas en realidad, ¿Harry por qué esto surge ahora?, nos conocemos desde hace años… - odiaba escucharse tan desesperada, Harry se acercó más a ella besó sus manos y sintió que se le derretía el corazón ante tal gesto.

-Gin, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, quizás nos hubiéramos equivocada en el camino, no lo sé… quizás hubiéramos terminado con otras personas… pero sé que al final…. al final terminaríamos así. Porque nadie me llena como lo haces tú. Te amo, aunque seas terca y cabezota, aunque a veces me ganes cuando jugamos a quiddictch y me digas que soy un idiota cuando me lo merezco, o aun cuando comes cosas de las más extrañas… Te amo Gatita. Te amo.

Se acercó a ella sin predeterminar la acción. La besó casi tumbándola de la silla, ella no dudo en responderle _¿cómo no hacerlo si él era todo lo que había soñado?_. Lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, estar con él, amarlo, decirle que era una tonta por hacer las cosas tan difíciles, pero sabía que a él no le importaría, él la comprendía, la conocía con sus estupideces y sus miedos, y él aún así la amaba, estaba segura de eso. Muy dentro de ella siempre lo supo.

Harry rompió el beso de forma repentina, aun con su rosto entre sus manos, ella estaba aferrada a su cabello negro revuelto por las caricias, tenía la bata abierta y sentía lo labios húmedos por sus besos pero nunca se había sentido tan completa, vio la determinación en el rosto de él y supo que nunca podría dejarlo ir.

-Ginny eres mi mejor amiga. Pero también eres mi novia, mi amante… y algún día vas a ser mi esposa… la madre de mis hijos…

No pudo evitar sonreír ante tales palabras, en boca de otro hubieran sonado vacías, en boca de él, sonaban a hechos.

- ¡Arrogante! – Le dijo Ginny, ante la seguridad y arrogancia de sus palabras. Se veía hermosa cuando le sonreía de aquel modo, sabía que tenía razón, sonaba arrogante y no le importó, ella era suya en todos los sentidos, y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

Se acercó a ella, y la besó, su Ginny se dejó besar con la misma pasión o con la misma desesperación, no podía distinguir una cosa de otra, y no importaba, lo único que sabía es que su mejor amiga era la mujer de su vida.

La besó de nuevo con más ansias, casi derribándola de la silla. Lo único que quería era amarla, besarla, hacerla gritar como la noche anterior, demostrarle que nunca la iba a dejar, que siempre la amaría, que su amistad, su amor siempre estaría latente, siempre.

_El amor lo hacía sonar medio gay_, se dijo, pero no le importó, Ginny era suya y le encantaba el ronroneo que le provocaba cuando la besada.

_Esa era __**su**__ gatita._

Sintió como lo tomaba del cabello inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para besar su mandíbula, la silla quizás ya no aguantaría mucho y tampoco él. Ginny mordió su labio y rompió el beso.

Estaba más excitado que el demonio, y tan caliente como una hoguera, más cuando era Ginny quien dominaba la situación.

-Te amo, Harry. – le dijo ella, y pensó que su corazón iba a explotar de la felicidad, al igual que sus pantalones, le sonrió de una forma descarada mientras se levantaba tomándola entre sus brazos, antes que la silla en la que ella estaba sentada se rompiera por el peso de ambos.

-Te amo –

-Lo sé, amor.

_Idiota_, le quiso responder, pero su respuesta se vio interrumpida cuando la tomó de la cintura levantándola con facilidad.

_¡Mierda, estaba perdida!_

No había cosa más excitante que observar a Harry tomando la batuta, en la armonía del amor, _¿qué? ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso?,_ no lo sabía, pero él sacaba la parte melosa de su cerebro, una parte que ella consideraba que solo era del tamaño de una cucharita de té, ella no era dulce, ni romántica, era practica y volátil. No pudo seguir analizando su sentimentalismo por el choque brusco de su espalda contra la pared de su pequeño departamento, en vez de quejarse por la brusquedad, se éxito más.

_Maldición_, se había vuelto ninfómana en casi 24 horas, y eso era culpa completamente de Harry.

Harry abrió por completo su bata dejándola desnuda expuesta ante él, aún con la bata cayendo de sus hombros. A ella, que le daba pena su desnudes, ante sus ojos verdes, era lo más normal del mundo. La observaba como el lobo feroz esperando comerse a la caperucita.

La recorrió lentamente desde sus pantorrillas, hasta subir esos hermosos ojos verdes a su rostro, él le regaló un sonrisa de medio lado, aquella sonrisa que le fascinaba, ella le sonrió del mismo modo, mientras tomaba su cuello para besarlo, no importando parecer brusca o tosca, necesitaba a Harry, ver y sentir su cuerpo, sentirlo junto a ella.

Harry la arrinconó un poco mas contra la pared, pegando cada parte de él en ella, Míster Harry, firme y alerta haciendo presión en si vientre, solo de recordar a Míster Harry casi se atraganta con sus recuerdos.

Él tomó de nuevo la iniciativa y ella se dejó hacer lo que él quisiera, tomó ambos senos entre sus manos y el ronroneó de salió de ella fue casi antinatural.

-¿Me extrañaron? - Dijo Harry con voz ronca y estuvo segura que no le estaba hablando a ella sino a sus amigas, _las gemelas_. Le diría que era un idiota pero al sentir la boca sobre su pezón derecho, las palabras dejaron de existir.

-Mierda – murmuró mientras Harry la acariciaba con su boca, las pequeñas succiones la estaba volviendo loca lentamente, no sabía cuando tomó de nuevo los cabellos y la camisa de Harry, para tirar de ellos, si seguía tomándolo de ese modo lo dejaría calvo a temprana edad. –Harry… -

-¿Te gusta?

Estaba jugando con ella, _el cabrón_, podía sentir la sonrisa burlona aun cuando no podía ver su rostro.

-Sabes que si… _mierda Harry_… necesito… quítate la ropa… -

-¿Algo mandona?

-A ti te encanta que sea sí…

-Dioses, SI… -

-Bésame.-

Él así lo hizo. Se besaron de nuevo, casi le dolían los labios por el uso. Quien la viera al día siguiente, no tendría duda de que había estado haciendo las últimas dos noches. Buscó el cinturón de Harry, para liberar a míster Harry, mientras Harry se quitaba la camisa que llevaba, se hubiera visto espectacular tal movimiento, si no se hubiera quedado atorado en ella.

No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras trataba de ayudarlo a desenredarse de la camisa. Después se burlaría de él, pero por ahora toda su atención estaba en el cuerpo de él, que tenia ligeras marcas rojas de arañazos y algunos que otros pequeños moretones en el cuello, ahora entendía porque él cuello alto de la camisa, él normalmente no utilizaba ese tipo de ropa.

Acarició su torso desnudo, mientras él la liberaba completamente de la bata, que cayó al suelo, la besó de nuevo, mientas la alzaba lo suficiente para que ella pasara sus piernas por su cintura, su pantalón le raspaba las piernas pero la desesperación de ambos impedía que le importara tal cosa.

-Dioses, Harry te necesito.

-Lo sé, Gatita.

Fundió su boca en la de ella, lo que Harry hacia con su boca era increíble.

Él sabía al mejor whisky, embriagante, cálido y avasallador todo al mismo tiempo, solo con un beso, una caricia, una mirada.

La depositó en suelo de nuevo, pegándola a la pared, algo rugió en su garganta como tratando de controlar a la fiera dentro de él, tomó las manos de Ginny hasta sostenerlas con una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, la besó lentamente, la tenia dominada, y ella estaba completamente perdida. Harry estaba marcando su territorio con su boca, con su presencia, se sentía lo suficientemente sumisa como para rogarle que parara con la lenta tortura, pero sabía que para él eso no era suficiente.

Dirigió su otra mano a su boca, sus dedos apenas y la tocaban, trató de morder su dedo índice pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido para quitarlo, separó sus labios y estuvo segura que la besaría, _pero el cabrón_, siguió su recorrido, hasta que llegó a su garganta, después al valle de sus senos, donde podía sentir su corazón tratando de salirse de su pecho, estaba más que excitada, y Harry estaba jugando con ella, trató de quitarlo, trato de zafar sus manos de su agarre, trató de ganar terreno en este nuevo juego entre ellos, pero él no la dejó.

-Tranquila – le dijo, no sabía como él se podía controlar tanto, ella estaba que gritaba y rasguñaba las paredes. Él bajó más su recorrido hasta que llegó a su ombligo, lo observó como si estuviera fascinado con él, ella quería que bajara mas donde necesitaba ser tocada, pero él no hacía nada, solo recorría perezosamente la circunferencia de su ombligo. –es chiquito, delgado… gracioso… -

-Harry…-

-y es completamente mío… como esto… - Harry bajó mas su mano, hasta que esta llegó al objetivo, el grito que dio fue suficiente para despertar a medio edificio, los vecinos la odiarían por todo esto. Pero no le importó, lo único que quería era que Harry siguiera haciendo su magia con ella.

Eso que le hacía Harry con sus dedos, se sentía tan malditamente bien que pensó en ver las estrellas en cualquier momento.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando todo acabó, o empezó de nuevo, no lo sabía, ya no sabía ni quién era, ni donde estaba, solo sabía que Harry estaba con ella y que Harry la amaba como ella lo amaba a él.

Se sentía como una _maldita Gata en celo_.

Y al parecer lo estaba.

Le ayudó a quitar el pantalón, riendo cuando vio el estampado de sus bóxers.

_¿De dónde sacaba esos bóxers?, _

_¡Escobas! _

Eran escobas, no lo sabía pero eran de lo más graciosos, y se verían infantiles si no estuvieran a punto de dejar salir la gran erección que tenía.

_Míster Harry estaba haciendo aparición. Y ella estaba jodida. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Anya_Naivea, Muchas gracias por la gran ayuda y por acomodar mis ideas para este aún tengo la venladora prendida, (jajaja eso suena raro, pero tu entiendes) ****Cata gracias por la ayuda...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

Ginny lo iba a matar, de eso estaba seguro. Pero moriría feliz después de haber gozado del placer de estar con ella.

_Estaba jodidamente buena para ser real. _Pensó con desesperación.

Estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier momento. Tenerla desnuda, dispuesta y tan preparada para él era casi tan excitante como estar dentro de ella, _bueno,_ sabía que eso sería una mentira, por que estar dentro de Ginny era la cosa más exquisita y jodidamente deliciosa que él hubiera sentido.

Verla excitada por él, con esa sonrisa felina que tenia después de un pequeño orgasmo, era suficiente para saltar sobre ella y tomarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus caderas buscaban las de él de forma instintiva, su pequeña gatita luchó para liberar sus manos de las suyas, pero no se lo permitió, le gustaba tenerla aprisionada, dispuesta y excitada solo para él.

Su cuerpo le dolía por el deseo contenido, mientras que su mejor amigo buscaba llegar a casa entre la tela de sus boxers. Si seguían así no llegarían ni siquiera a la cama y terminarían haciéndolo en ese mismo lugar, con ella entre la pared y su cuerpo, y la cama se iría al carajo. Y todo su jodido plan de seducción se iría por la borda.

Nunca en su vida había pensado tanto en sexo como en las últimas 24 horas, y eso era decir poco, por que en verdad tenía una imaginación bastante fluida cuando se refería a su amiga Ginny Weasley.

Pero el conocer en vivo y en directo lo que su imaginación había recreado y saber que se había quedado corto con referencia al cuerpo de Ginny, era suficiente para mantener a su mejor amigo firme y en guardia todo el maldito día.

-Harry… por favor…-

-Shh… tranquila Gatita.-

Se pegó mas a Ginny soltando sus manos para liberarla, instintivamente ella lo rodeó con sus brazos pegándose a él, lo empujó lo suficiente como para moverlo y que ahora él quedara de espaldas a la pared, mientras Ginny lo aprisionaba con su pequeño cuerpo. Le encantaba cuando ella se ponía posesiva y dominante con él.

Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción felina que le provocó escalofríos, la pequeña bruja tramaba algo y el no saberlo era jodidamente excitante. Lo besó de una forma que casi lo hace explotar, besó lentamente su mandíbula y su cuello, hasta bajar por la extensión de su pecho, dejando un recorrido húmedo al pasar de su lengua.

-¿Gin?... ¿Gin qué… ¡Ginny!- Fue lo único que pudo gritar cuando sintió la pequeña mano de ella en Harry Jr. -Gin… por favor…

Ginny trataba de matarlo, eso era seguro.

Lo recorrió a lo largo, acariciando cada centímetro de él, bajó su mirada donde Ginny jugaba con él, su mano apenas y lo rodeaba por completo. Él no iba a aguantar mucho si ella seguía con eso. _Maldición,_ necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación que le estaba provocando Ginny con su pequeña mano.

Necesitaba pensar en pociones, hechizos, en el reglamento de los aurores, en el himno de Hogwarts, en quidditch quizás, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ginny y… _¡santísima mierda!_ Su cerebro dejó de pensar al sentir los labios de Ginny en… en…

_¡Piensa en otra cosa!_ Pensó desesperado, pero su cerebro estaba completamente seco.

_¡Quidditch! ¡quidditch_! Gritó su cerebro.

_Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers__, Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers__, Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers._

_¿Dónde carajos había Ginny aprendido hacer eso?_

-Ginny… - gimió. Apenas y reconoció su propia voz.

-¿Te gusta?

-Maldición Ginny… yo… no… no te detengas… por fav… ¡Maldición Ginny!

No podía abrir los ojos, no podía. Si no, estaría perdido, todo se iría al carajo.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, en desviar sus pensamientos a otra maldita cosa que no fuera la boca de Ginny tomándolo hasta el fondo. En aquellos labios carnosos tocándolo a lo largo de…

_¡Piensa en otra cosa!_

Él nunca había pensado que eso fuera real o que se sintiera tan bien, pero el sentir la boca de Ginny era… no había palabras…

_Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers__, Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers__, Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers._

Siguió con su mantra, con tal de no avergonzarse delante o en ella. Todos menos eso, rezó a los Dioses.

Se separó de Ginny, tomándola de los brazos para levantarla, no sabía donde habían quedado sus bóxers, lo único que sabía era que nada los separaba, estaban piel con piel, calor con calor, carne con carne. Giraron de nuevo sin notarlo, ahora invirtiendo de nuevo su posición, aprisionándola de nuevo contra la pared.

-Bruja… - le dijo él, con una sonrisa excitada.

Ginny lo tomó de nuevo de la base de su cuello, con una sonrisa satisfecha por hacerlo reaccionar así. Sabía que se debería de sentir poderosa de una forma primitiva, esa mujer orgullosa, era su Ginny.

-Bésame - le dijo y a él no le quedó otra cosa que obedecer, se probó en los labios de ella, un rugido de orgullo sonó en su pecho, aplastando a Ginny contra la pared, la desesperación los tomó de nuevo, podía sentir los brazos, las piernas, la boca de Ginny en todos lados, y él solo quería entrar en ella y sentir que había llegado a casa.

Ginny rodeó con sus piernas su cintura y el contacto provocó que rompieran el beso, ambos sabían lo que venía, y ambos se morían por conseguirlo.

-Harry… espera… -

Si Harry la escuchó, la ignoró por completo. Trató de desenroscar sus piernas de la cintura de él pero era imposible, le dolía el cuerpo del deseo de tenerlo cerca, pero aun no podían… aún no… _mierda…_ si seguían así iba a quedar embarazada en un dos por tres.

Lo tomó del cabello jalando lo suficiente para que él regresara su atención a ella, su rostro estaba desorientado, sudado y bastante excitado, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual. Sonrió ante la cara de confusión de él.

-Harry mi varita.-

-¿Ginny qué…? – al parecer Harry no entendía nada, podía sentir a Míster Harry en su estomago moviéndose sigilosamente entre ellos, Harry la besó de nuevo olvidando la varita en algún lado de su mente lujuriosa, las caricias de él también casi la hacen olvidar la necesidad del hechizo.

-_Mierda_ Harry, si seguimos así me vas a dejar embarazada en menos de una semana… - si pensó que con eso Harry se espantaría o reaccionaria, se equivocó.

Toda la atención de él la tenía sobre ella, pero en su rostro no observó ni temor, ni pánico ni nada, en ese instante supo que a él no le importaría si un embarazo ocurría, la sonrisa picara que tenia era confirmación suficiente. Sus ojos brillaban y se dilataban por la excitación, y estaba segura que su rostro podía reflejar lo mismo que el de él.

-Ni lo pienses… -amenazó ella - _**aún**_ no… -

Harry la besó de nuevo con una desesperación tal que sabía que dejaría marcas en su cuerpo y en sus labios, si el ignoraba el riesgo también ella lo podía hacer, no era algo que le preocupara, sabía que tarde o temprano eso llegaría. Pero quería más tiempo para disfrutar solo de ellos dos.

No supo si lo dijo en voz alta o simplemente Harry entendió lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza, pero la soltó de forma brusca mientras se separaba de ella, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Harry, ya estaba de regresó con varita en mano.

Le dio su propia varita, ella realizó el hechizo anticonceptivo, y Harry la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos, la cargó hasta la habitación, en el camino casi arrolla a Arnold.

-Lo siento… - le dijo Harry.

Observaron al pequeño pigmy puff refunfuñar algo que ninguno de los dos entendió, y tampoco les importó. Rodeó con su brazo el cuello de él, para besarlo de nuevo. Besar a Harry era algo embriagante, y jodidamente excitante, se sentía borracha por sus besos, por su sabor, y muy dentro de ella sabía que eso nunca sería suficiente. Él era adictivo en todos los sentidos.

Harry la colocó sobre la cama sin ninguna ceremonia por la misma desesperación, el rebote y el ruido que hizo la cama por su peso le provocaron una carcajada, observó a Harry, _Dioses_, su cara, su mirada no tenían descripción.

La recorría por completo y si pensó sentirse avergonzada por el escrutinio, no lo hizo. Si a su pudor no parecía importarle a ella tampoco. Después de todo, este era Harry, su mejor amigo, el hombre que amaba.

Ella hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de él, _¿Cómo un hombre podía estar tan jodidamente bueno?_, no lo sabía, pero él era completitamente suyo, nunca pensó que era posesiva, se había equivocado. Lo recorrió con la mirada.

_Harry estaba para comérselo._

_N_o hubo parte de él que ella no observara, pero en realidad no podía quitar la mirada de un solo punto. _Míster Harry,_ era bastante impresionante, desde su perspectiva en la cama.

-¿Gin?

Sintió como si la sorprendieran haciendo una travesura, cosa que probablemente fuera cierto. Harry se acercó a ella, mientras la besaba como si el mundo acabara en algunos minutos. Fueron besos ardientes, hambrientos, profundos, besos que sabían al mejor whisky de fuego.

Besós que la fueron recorriendo desde su boca, su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-¿Harry?

-Sabes que amo esto.

_Rayos, _no lo sabía, nunca pensó que Harry fuera un hombre de ombligos, los ombligos no era eróticos, no eran…

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

La estaba besando lentamente, succionando cada parte de ella, sus pechos ardían de necesidad, una necesidad que no sabía que tenía realmente hasta la noche anterior. Harry mordió su pezón haciéndola gritar, sus vecinos la iban a correr del edificio pero no le importó, no cuando la lengua de Harry hacía estragos en ella.

_Y esa maldita lengua suya no se mantenía quieta._

Cada vez baja mas y mas hasta llegar… _oh no,_ pensó, Harry no se atrevería a… él no haría…

_¡Mierda!_ Si lo haría. Lo estaba haciendo.

-Harry… Harry… - Gritó casi desesperada, _el cabrón_ se estaba tomando su tiempo con ella y si no lo conociera diría que estaba sonriendo dentro de ella.

La boca, la lengua, los dedos de Harry la probaban de una forma que ella nunca pensó que podría. Nunca pensó que su boca en ese lugar, donde habitaba su mejor amiga se sentiría de esa forma. Algo se estaba formando dentro de ella, un dolor placentero dentro de su vientre dentro de su v…

_-Maldición Harry… -_Gritó.

-¿quieres que me detenga?

-No… no… - ordenó ella.

Con una sonrisa que a penas y logró ver, entre la cascada de sensación que le estaba provocando, Harry regresó a su tarea como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No sabía que gritaba, que decía, o donde estaba, trató de sujetarse de algo que la mantuviera en la tierra, en la cama. Tomó el cabello de él reteniéndolo donde quería entre sus piernas y con otra la sabanas de la cama. Su cuerpo explotó en mil pedacitos, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, si vio las estrellas, no lo supo lo único de lo que estaba segura era que quería más de Harry.

Lo besó con desesperación, probarse en sus labios. _Era la cosa más jodidamente erótica que existía_. Algo punzaba el interior de su muslo, sabía que era Míster Harry haciéndose presente. Esa cosa parecía nunca descansar.

-Harry… - sentía su voz rasposa y en realidad no sabía que pedía.

-¿Gin?

-Hazlo.-

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué, ya habían pasado por eso la noche anterior. Lo sintió en su entrada haciendo que se tensara, poco a poco él fue colocando su peso sobre ella, hasta que lo sintió completamente dentro.

O_h cielos,_ pensó desesperada, Míster Harry estaba de nuevo dentro de ella llenado cada jodido espacio de su_… oh maldición_… se sentía completa y malditamente llena.

_¡Dioses!, ¿Por qué Harry no se movía? ¿Por qué…? _

-¿Harry?

Él seguía sin moverse, estaba completamente quieto sobre ella con su cara escondida en su cuello, su espalda bajo sus manos se sentía tensa, como si estuviera en un sufrimiento constante.

-¿Harry? – preguntó de nuevo, él se movió lo suficiente para verla, tenía una mirada entre desesperada y adolorida. Trató de no reírse, por más que trató de evitarlo mordiendo su labio, fue imposible, la pequeña vibración de su risa le provocó a Harry un gruñido extraño. -¿Qué pasa?

Murmuró algo que ella no entendió, así que tuvo que volver a preguntar.

-No voy a aguantar… - le dijo con los dientes apretados, se veía un poco salvaje pero hermoso de todas formas. No quería reírse de su aprieto pero fue imposible, él se estaba preocupando por qué no aguantaría, _Dioses, ella tampoco aguantaría mucho. _

-No importa amor…

_¡Claro que si importaba! _Gritó algo dentro de él.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero era imposible.

Ginny se sentía exquisita. Apretada, Caliente, húmeda. _Maldición, lo estaba perdiendo. _Necesitaba pensar en algo mas en algo que no fuera…

-¡Ginny!

Sus movimientos repentinos y la fricción hicieron explotar algo dentro de él. Algo primitivo, salvaje y fuera de control, el amor que vio en sus ojos miel fue suficiente como para hacerlo rasguñar las paredes de la emoción.

Se empezó a mover como desesperado, ella se movía con él, contra él, podía escuchar a la distancia el crujir de la cama contra la pared, los sonidos acuosos de sus cuerpos al encontrarse, podía sentir su corazón en sus oídos, el cuerpo de Ginny reteniéndolo dentro del suyo.

_Maldición,_ necesitaba tranquilizarse, necesitaba…

_Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers__, Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers__, Snitches…_

_Oh por todos los cielos, ¿qué le estaba haciendo? _pensó con desesperación.

Lo estaba exprimiendo con una sensualidad que lo estaba llevando al límite, y por la cara de satisfacción de su Gatita, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo y que lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

-Te amo Gin…-

-Oh… _mierda…_. Harry yo igual, yo igual… no te detengas… te amo… no te… -

-¡Ginny!-

_Snitches… snitches… snitches… que ella termine primero... Quaffles, __Bludgers,__ que ella termine primero ¡por favor!… __¡Ay no!… no… Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers__… Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers __Snitches, Quaffles, __Bludgers__…_

Podía escuchar en la distancia a Ginny, gritando su nombre, cosa que era bastante erótico, si lo pudiera analizar detenidamente, pero no podía. Necesitaba sentirla, besarla, fundirse en ella.

Besar a Ginny era perderse entre los pliegues de la pasión.

_¿Qué?_

_¿De dónde había salido eso?,_ maldito subconsciente y sus joterías. Parecía que Ginny sacaba lo mejor de él, algo poco varonil pero…

No tuvo tiempo de profundizar en su palabrería por que Ginny lo tomó de su cabello de una forma desesperada y bastante brusca como era característico en ella, para besarlo con locura, y él se dejó besar, su pequeña mano jalaba su cabello reteniéndolo en su boca, mientras la otra rasguñaba su espalda.

_Me va a dejar marcas,_ pensó con satisfacción.

-Ginny… Ginny… - no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo o diciendo, estaba en un punto sin retorno. Ginny se contrajo alrededor de él, y sintió que todo se fue al demonio… o al cielo, o no supo a donde carajos se había ido. Solo sabía que existía Ginny, y que ella era suya.

-¡Harry!

-¡Gin!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, cuando un sinfín de emociones cayeron sobre ellos.

_¡Esto cada día se ponía mejor!_

Pensó Ginny. Harry era un peso casi muerto sobre ella. Sentía su propio cuerpo relajado, aguado y jodidamente bien amado. Si, esto cada día se ponía mejor, y sabía que era algo que nunca acabaría.

-¿Harry?

-Me morí…-

Tal comentario la hizo dar una risotada de lo más estridente. Harry también se río por su reacción, la observó con tal devoción que casi la hicieron llorar, su cabello negro estaba húmedo y desordenado en todas direcciones, sus ojos reflejaban un amor puro, que siempre había estado ahí, y que nunca se había atrevido a descifrar.

Acarició su rostro, no sabía bien que traería el futuro, pero sabía que lo que viniera, todo estaría bien mientras él estuviera a su lado.

-Te amo…- le dijo con una sonrisa, no necesitó que él le respondiera, ella sabía que Harry la amaba como ella a él.

_Todo esto era jodidamente perfecto,_ pensó con satisfacción, se sentía tan bien acurrucada como estaba junto a Harry. Podía sentir como la mano de él acariciaba perezosamente su espalda. Su mujerzuela interna, gimió de satisfacción.

La noche anterior no habían tenido oportunidad de hacer tales cosas, habían estado tan borrachos que él sueño los invadió después de hacer el amor, pero ahorita, así como estaban en su pequeño nirvana sexual era perfecto, no había otra palabra.

A pesar que su zorra interna esta activa, una timidez estúpida la invadió, todo parecería diferente ahora. Harry calmó la situación, provocándole una risotada bastante estridente, por su comentario.

-En verdad creo que morí

-Pero qué manera de irte… o venirte…

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué?

-Te amo Gatita.

Si, en definitiva pensó que ronronearía, y todo era culpa de Harry. Se sentía feliz, amada y satisfecha_. ¿Qué más podía pedir?,_ se sentía jodidamente perfecta. El pecho de Harry se sentía húmedo y caliente bajo su mejilla, acarició su estomago jugando con el vello que encontró a su paso, provocando en él un ligero escalofrío. Quien hubiera pensado que Harry tenía cosquillas en esa parte, pensó con satisfacción.

-Gin, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tus hermanos? – preguntó Harry sacándola de sus ensoñaciones unos minutos después.

_¿Qué iban a hacer con sus hermanos? Diablos, no había pensado en eso._ Los idiotas de sus hermanos podrían arruinarlo todo, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, eran los mejores amigos de Harry y a pesar de todo quería a los cabrones. Incluso ante su falta de tacto o de sus deficiencias mentales, eran sus hermanos, algo idiotas, algo entrometidos y bastante santurrones en cuanto se referían a su nombre y al sexo en la misma oración, pero !¿_qué Diablos?!,_ los quería por eso.

-¿Gin?

-Nada… no vamos a hacer nada…

-¿Entonces no les vamos a decir nada?… pero se van a enterar…

-Sí, algún día… pero no por ahora… aparte creo que será divertido –

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, que no se enteren… si se enteran los idiotas serán como un dolor en el trasero, no nos van a dejar tranquilos… además, qué mejor coartada que mi mejor amigo… Digo, ¿quién pesaría que tú y yo…? Ya sabes… -

-Nop, no sé… dime…

-Harry, ya sabes… tú y yo… - No se la estaba haciendo fácil, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que no entraba en su rostro, _el idiota._

-¿Qué, no hay eufemismos hoy? Ya sabes esos graciosos, ayer mencionaste una larga lista interminable, ¿cómo eran? ¿Desfloras, era así?, rechinas el catre, apareamiento, coi…

-Harry - lo interrumpió antes que siguiera con sus palabrerías que por alguna extraña razón sin los efectos de la embriagues no sonaban graciosas en su boca.

-Dime Gatita, quien iba a pensar que tu y yo… ¿qué?

-¡Nos pegamos al Boli! _¿Chocamos nuestros carritos? _¿Satisfecho?!

Harry le sonrió con malicia, él se traía algo entre manos y eso era bastante excitante.

_¡Se había vuelto ninfómana de la noche a la mañana!_

-No, aún no.

No pudo preguntar por qué, ya que el cabrón la calló con un besó posesivo y bastante sensual, no sabía que madres tenia Harry en la boca pero esa lengua podía hacer milagros. Sus besos eran como probar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. ¿_Qué? De donde chingados había venido eso…_ no lo sabía pero ahora solo faltaba que hiciera poesías o cartas de amor y ahí sí que estaría completamente jodida… _literalmente._

El besó terminó, se acomodó de nuevo entre sus brazos, su corazón latía de nuevo casi saliéndose de su pecho, no sabía donde había aprendido Harry a besar del tal modo, pero no importaba lo importante era que Harry iba a poner en práctica todos sus talentos escondidos con ella.

-¿Cómo que no? – preguntó por fin.

_-_Nop, aún no… pero dale unos minutos a Junior…

_¿Junior?, oh si, Mister Harry._

-Eso explica muchas cosas… Nunca lo había visto así.

Harry parecía no entender su comentario, pero no le importó, ya debería de estar acostumbrado.

-¿Así cómo?

-Dormido.- Dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Míster Harry, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, esa cosa parecía tener vida propia y no descansar desde la noche anterior. Harry la observó y después a su mini-él, que de mini no tenía nada, la incredulidad lo invadió, provocándole una carcajada bastante estridente al observar su cara.

-¿Me vas a matar, sabías?

_No, no lo sabía,_ pero por ahora era suficiente saber que tenía ese tipo de poder en él. Rodó sobre Harry, dejándolo bajo ella, en definitiva su mujerzuela interna estaba orgullosa de sus actos. _¡Ese hombre estaba buenísimo!_ Y era completamente suyo.

-Te amo…-ronroneó.

-Lo sé, Gin…

-Idiota. – le dijo mientras lo besaba, sintiendo que Míster Harry por fin había despertado de su descanso.

Lo que sucedió después… bueno, a cualquiera haría sonrojar. Después de todo el sexo era como el quidditch, la práctica hace al maestro, y ella era excelente sobre una escoba.

Ahora, solo faltaba que los idiotas de sus hermanos no se enteraran, y si se enteraban… pues ya se le ocurriría algo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

_Varios meses después… _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

-Estoy preocupado… - comentó Ron a su esposa quien estaba en la cocina de su casa terminado su té.

-¿Por?

-Por Harry

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿otra vez no llegó a la "reunión de la testosterona"?

-No, no llegó. – Le reventaba ese nombre, pero no puso mucho énfasis en tal detalle, otras cosas ocupaban su mente. Ni siquiera había disfrutado la reunión por estar pensando en su mejor amigo - No sé lo que le pasa… está todo el día encerrado en su departamento, sale del ministerio y se regresa a su piso, los fines de semana no lo vemos… nunca está o veces solo está con Ginny, no sé qué le pasa, le pregunto y siempre me cambia el tema… ¿Ginny no sabe nada de él?-

-No… no he hablado gran cosa con ella, me dijo que ha tenido muchas guardias… le pregunté por Harry, pero no me dijo nada… A lo mejor está saliendo con alguien…

-¿Harry? ¿Y que Ginny no lo sepa?, no, no lo creo. Creo que tiene un problema y no nos quiere decir… el otro día me dijo que se iba a una misión… pero le pregunté a Kingsley y me dijo que Harry tenía más de dos meses sin hacer misiones… ¿Ginny no hizo ningún comentario?

-No. La fui a ver a su consultorio en San Mungo, se sorprendió al verme. Me dijo que no iba a poder salir con nosotras a tomar el té este sábado, que estaría ocupada todo el fin de semana. Le pregunté a su secretaria si tenía programadas sanaciones o consultas y me dijo que no, que hoy era el último día que Ginny trabajaba para salir de vacaciones. – Dijo Hermione a la ligera.

-¿Qué? – Ron casi escupe su cerveza - ¿se va de vacaciones? ¿Sola? –

-Ron cálmate, no es el fin del mundo que Ginny salga de vacaciones…-

-Entonces ¿por qué te mintió?, últimamente tampoco la hemos visto, ¿crees que tenga un novio nuevo?, porque si es así, tenemos que averiguar quién es y…

-Ron, ¡por Dios!, tiene 25 años, es el colmo que todos ustedes se empeñen en tenerla en una burbuja…

-Hermione, es mi hermanita y eso de tener un novio a escondidas no es correcto, si el tipo con el que anda le hace algo, si le pone un dedo encima… no quiero ni pensarlo, pero me va a escuchar… ¿no te dijeron a donde iba?-

-Ron, ¡Por Dios! DÉ-JA-LA en paz – recalcó Hermione, parecía que le trataba de explicar algo a un niño de cinco años, hecho que Ronald Weasley ignoró.

-Y ahora que a Harry le dio por deprimirse… ¿cómo vamos a saber que se trama mi hermana?

-¡Rayos Ron! Cuando te pones así me desesperas… no sé cómo te aguanto…

-Pero Hermione… - parecía que iba a ser un berrinche pero su esposa lo pasó por alto, acostumbrada a tales acciones de su marido, ya no sabía que iba a ser con dos niños en casa, el que venía y con el que ya tenía.

-Nada Ron, vamos a dormir… deja a tu hermana disfrutar sus vacaciones. Y si Harry no aparece o no sabemos nada de él para el próximo sábado… yo te acompaño a verlo… pero déjalos tranquilos. – Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras para retirarse a su habitación dejando a Ron en la cocina.

No quiso alegar más porque sabía que las llevaba de perder, y Hermione Granger-Weasley enfurecida era peor que la profesora McGonagall enojada, en resumen, algo para cagarse en los pantalones.

En la semana hablaría con sus hermanos y buscarían a Ginny para que les diera una explicación, solucionado el problema de Ginny, averiguaría que le pasaba a su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro que estaba vez no se trataba de un lío de faldas, sino de algo mucho más profundo… algo peor.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

-¡Ginny! – Gritó por Ron décima ocasión. Se encontraban en edificio donde vivía la menor de los Weasley, Hermione había logrado evitar ese momento por más de una semana, pero ahora ya era imposible, Ronald había llegado al límite.

-Ron creo que no está.-

-Hermione, dijo que llegaría hoy…-

-Sí Ron… pero quizás este ocupada o este en otro lado… -

-¿En dónde puede estar?

En ocasiones como esta Hermione Granger-Weasley se preguntaba que hacia casada con Ronald Weasley.

_¿O Ron era muy ingenuo o las neuronas no circulaban de forma correcta en su cerebro? _

Muchas veces Hermione se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar a su esposo cuando se ponía así. Llevaban apenas 20 minutos "esperando" a que Ginny apareciera o abriera la puerta de su departamento, cosa que nunca sucedió, y si era realista nunca sucedería. Así que ahí estaba tratando de no exasperarse por la actitud de su marido, quien parecía tratar de tirar la puerta a pequeños golpes y gritos.

Estaba rojo de tanto gritar y tocar la puerta, que claramente no se abriría porque por obvias razones no había nadie en el interior, cosa que Ron no quería entender.

Lo había convencido de dejar al resto de sus hermanos fuera de esto. Sabía que Ginny no estaría nada contenta si la interrumpieran en "algo". Y por lo que sospechaba de su amiga, era muy probable que lo hicieran tarde o temprano.

Ginny escondía "_algo"_, no sabía en realidad qué, pero lo podía adivinar. Y era "_algo"_ que a ninguno de sus hermanos le agradaría.

_Dio gracias a los cielos por ser hija única. _

-Ron vámonos, Ginny no está aquí.

-¿Crees que debería de llamar a los gemelos? – preguntó su esposo, como si no hubiera escuchado su comentario y estaba segura que si lo había hecho. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos de la exasperación. Mientras Ronald tocaba aun más fuerte la puerta.

Los vecinos de Ginny armarían un escándalo, estaba asegura de eso.

Ron prefería pensar que su hermana se había quedado dormida o que se estaba bañando, a pensar que quizás se encontraría "durmiendo" o "bañándose" en otro lugar o con alguien más. Pero esas sospechas no se las diría a esposo al menos que quisiera que mínimo le diera una embolia.

_¿Por qué su hermana no abría la puerta? _

A su parecer tenía horas tocando y la mocosa no abría. _¡Era el colmó que estuviera dormida!_ Se suponía que a esas horas ya debería de estar dentro de su departamento, al menos que no estuviera o que estuviera con… _oh mierda…_ no quería ni pensar eso…

_¡Ginny era una señorita decente!_

-¡Ginny! – insistió de nuevo.

-¡Joven!

Ron casi se caga al escuchar el gritó de una de las vecinas de Ginny, una señora pasada de los 60 años canosa y regordeta, y a decir verdad bastante atemorizante.

-¡Ehh! – fue lo más inteligente que pudo pensar.

-Discúlpenos señora… mi esposo está preocupado por su hermana… ¿no sabe donde podría estar?-

-La muchacha pelirroja ya no vive ahí. –

-¿Qué? –gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Eso no lo esperaban. Y al aparecer, a la vecina tampoco le gustaba que le gritaran.

-Ehh… perdón..¿co…Cómo que ya no vive aquí?

-Hace un par de semanas se llevó todas sus cosas, ese departamento está desocupado ahora.

-¿Qué?... ¿Co…? ¿Por… señora… espere… seño… -

Si, la amable señora les había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

-Hermione, tú sabías de esto… Ginny te dijo…

-No, no tenía ni idea… -lo interrumpió Hermione.

-Tengo que buscar a los gemelos…

-Ron espera…

Pero por décima ocasión en esa noche Ronald Weasley la había ignorado. Su marido estaba en serios problemas cuando regresaran a casa.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Habían llegado a la conclusión que lo que debería de hacer era pedir refuerzos. Y sabían que el refuerzo adecuado sería el mejor amigo de su hermana.

No importaba si estaba en depresión, moribundo o encamado con alguna de las chicas de su harem, Harry Potter era el único que podía ayudarlos. Después de todo Harry casi era un Weasley más, y era el único que calmaba a la pequeña fierecilla que era su hermana.

Se habían dividido, los gemelos empezarían la búsqueda en el hospital con las amigas de Ginny, quizás alguna sabría su paradero, Bill interrogaría a Luna Lovegood, al ser de las mejores amigas de Ginny, sabría donde se encontrarla, Luna era rara pero no se discutía su inteligencia. La brigada Weasley empezaba de nuevo su campaña de protección familiar. Antes muertos que dejar que algún cabrón tocara a su hermana.

_Ginevra estaba en grandes problemas._

Pensaba Ron, mientras subía los escaleras del edificio de Harry, cuando encontraran a su hermana, esta, no se acabaría la reprimenda. No importaba que fuera ya una profesionista, que tuviera 24 años o que se pudiera defender por sus propios medios; Ginny estaba en problemas.

La inconsciente de su hermana, no se daba cuenta que muchos de los hombres con los que salía solo querían una cosa de ella.

Y esa, era una cosa que Ginny solo debería de dar a su marido cuando el tiempo llegara. Y sabía que tanto él, como sus hermanos esperaban que ese tiempo no se aproximara hasta algunos 20 años más

_¡No quería algún pervertido para su hermana!. _

_¿Por qué su hermana era bonita?_

Hubiera sido más sencilla su labor de hermanos, si los hombres no la siguieran como abejas a la miel.

_¡Los cabrones pervertidos! _

Ginny debió de haber sido fea, gorda y con granos, porque cuidarla había sido jodidamente difícil, más en el boom de la adolescencia donde para su desgracia su hermanita se desarrolló de buena manera.

Solo de recordar como la miraban Dean Thomas, "Los Mariquitas" Creevy, Seamus Finnigan, Michael "El pendejo" Corner, y hasta el mandito de Longbottom le daban ganas de vomitar. Por suerte, su mejor amigo siempre había estado con él para alejar a los buitres, cuando los gemelos se fueron de la escuela.

Y todo había ido perfectamente bien, hasta que Ginny conoció a Oliver "Lame Bolas" Wood y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Por suerte de nuevo, Harry había hecho el trabajo sucio en esa ocasión, para alejar al cabrón de su hermana. Cosa de lo que siempre estaría agradecido con su mejor amigo.

Lo peor era que la lista de pretendientes no había terminado ahí. _Oh no. _Los innombrables eran una larga lista de pervertidos que solo quería _una cosa_. Y a ellos les había costado un gran esfuerzo mantener _**eso**_ intacto en Ginny. Ella se los agradecería alguna vez.

El sabía lo que pasaba por la por la mente _sucia_ de los hombres.

_Maldición,_ el mismo tenía una mente sucia. _Y no quería eso para su hermana._ En esos tiempos ya no se podía confiar en nadie.

Así que ahí estaban Hermione y él, subiendo los últimos escalones del edificio de Harry tratando de que el aire no les faltara.

Podía sentir como Hermione lo taladraba con la mirada, estaba seguro que dormiría algunos días en el sofá de la sala. Pero él no tenía la culpa de que Hermione no confiara en él, ni en sus hermanos para manejar la situación de Ginny.

_¡Ellos solo querían lo que fuera mejor para su hermana!_

Y para colmo de males Ginny se empeñaba en llevarles la contraría. Siempre buscando envolverse con hombres que no le convenían.

No quería pensar mal de su hermana, sabía o al menos esperaba que no estuviera viviendo en el pecado o en libertinaje con algún _"cabrón"_. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Ginny necesitaba un hombre que la soportara con ese extraño carácter que tenia, que estuviera ahí para ella en cualquier momento, si se sentía sola, triste, feliz o cansada, alguien que la divirtiera, que la consolara, y la respetara por todas la cosas, y si tenía dinero para sus necesidades_, ¿pues qué mejor no?;_

Tenía que ser realista ese hombre no existía, _¿quién soportaría más de una hora a Ginny Weasley cuando andaba en sus días?_ y parecía que esos días duraban todo el mes.

No era que quisiera que Ginny muriera sola, triste y llena de gatos en alguna casita de los suburbios con olor a viejo y a humedad como su tía Muriel; pero quería lo mejor para su hermanita, y los gustos de Ginny muchas veces iban de mal en peor.

Los hombres que él seleccionaba para ella, porque él sabía que podían ser los adecuados para Ginny, a ella no le gustaban y cada vez que hacia una nueva sugerencia, ella le salía con una palabrota que a cualquier marinero espantaría.

_¿Entonces que quería la condenada?_,

_¿Un famoso, joven, guapo y con dinero?_

En realidad al único que conocía con esas características era a su mejor amigo.

Y una relación entre ellos era imposible, _sería como algo incestuoso ¿no?_

Hizo un bufido extraño ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de su mujer.

Ginny era su hermana, y Harry era como su hermano, Ginny y Harry eran los mejores amigos, casi hermanos ¿no?, casi se tropieza en el último escalón. En conclusión Harry y Ginny eran de la misma familia con diferentes apellidos.

Hasta a él le pareció estúpido su razonamiento. Pero el resumen era que Harry y Ginny eran como hermanos, y los hermanos no _"chocaban sus carritos"_ y punto. Casi vomita ante tal imagen.

Podía imaginar todo menos a su hermana en aquella situación… _Mierda..._ solo de pensarlo sentía que le daba algo…

_¿Le podía dar un infarto a temprana edad?_

Muchas veces se preguntaba como Harry la podía aguantar tanto tiempo.

Él había hablado infinidad de veces con ella, para decirle que el sexo no era nada del otro mundo, que eso no era importante. Que si un hombre la quería esperaría por ella.

Pero como todo lo que le decía, parecía que a Ginny le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

_En realidad él solo pedía que su hermana encontrara a alguien que la amara. ¿Era mucho pedir? El no lo creía._

Llegaron al final del pasillo que conducía a la puerta del departamento de Harry, Hermione parecía que le faltaba el aire, trató de ayudarla pero esta solo le dirigió de nuevo esa mirada que decía que estaba en serios problemas, _si, su esposa hacia que sus parte nobles se achiquitaran._

-¿Se está peleando con alguien?…-

-No lo creo… no… nop…

Se acercaron un poco más a la puerta donde se podía escuchar a lo lejos unos ruidos bastante extraños como si alguien golpeara contra las paredes.

-¿Está clavando algo en la pared? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Si… la cama… - murmuró, su esposa lo miró sin entender, sabía que si se reía de ella estaría en más problemas, otros ruidos y murmullos se dejaron escuchar y Hermione lo observó con cara de incredulidad, muchas veces caía en la inocencia.

Se acercaron un poco más, casi tenían pegada la oreja en la puerta, se dijo que solo era para comprobar que todo estuviera bien con su amigo y no por morbo, Hermione parecía tener los mismo pensamientos que él.

Varios ruidos sucedieron al mismo tiempo, un golpe en la pared, un grito ahogado seguido de una carcajada femenina, él mismo casi suelta una risotada. De todos los escenarios que pensó encontrar a su mejor amigo, ese no era el esperado.

Él, que imaginaba a Harry en depresión, solo y moribundo.

-Deberíamos de irnos. – Dijo Hermione, quien hablaba en susurros.

-No-

-Ron, no creo que… -

Era muy tarde, él ya estaba tocando la puerta. La carcajada murió, unos ruidos como si alguien buscara algo se escucharon junto con algunas maldiciones bastante floridas, después una puerta se cerraba de golpe con otra ligera maldición. Estaban apoyados cuando la puerta principal se abrió, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Harry cambio a una de casi de espanto.

Sabía que por alguna extraña razón Harry Potter casi se hacía en sus bóxers al verlos.

Su amigo con una mano sostenía su cartera y con otra la puerta, si no supiera lo contrario diría que su amigo estaba en shock o petrificado y sobre todo que no era a ellos lo que esperaba ver al abrir la puerta.

Lo observó bien, tenía el cabello húmedo y revuelto más de lo normal, unas marcas rojas estaban en su pecho junto con unos… _No, momento…_ casi suelta una risotada al ver los chupetes rojizos que tenia Harry en el cuello.

_¡En el cuello ni más ni menos!_

_Cabrón_ quiso decirle pero sabía que Hermione no apreciaría su comentario de felicitaciones. Deberían de levantarle un monumento a la "Leona" que estaba con Harry, ahora sabía que no era depresión lo que tenía sino a una felina atada a su cama.

_¡MI-ER-DA!_

Pensó Harry con desesperación, lo que le faltaba. Que el hermano celoso de su mujer lo encontrara en esos momentos de esa forma. Por un momento pensó que se cagaría en sus boxers de pygmy puff morados, eran sus favoritos, Ginny los había comprado para él. Se reprendió mentalmente. En vez de estar pensando en estupideces, debería de pensar en alguna forma de esconderse.

Estaba seguro que su mejor amigo lo castraría, y en realidad esperaba que no, por que esa parte de él, le gustaba mucho, muchas gracias, y a Ginny mucho más_. _

_¡Dioses Ginny!,! iba a arder Troya!_

_¿Se ofendería Ron si le cerraba la puerta en las narices? _

_Piensa Harry, piensa. _

Lo único que sabía era que debía de evitar dejarlos pasar al departamento.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –mientras trataba de interponerse en la puerta, sus amigos lo veían de forma extraña pero no le importó. Ellos no debería de entrar y punto.

- ¿Interrumpimos?

-Si… digo no… ¿Qué necesitan? - Observó a Hermione tratando de pedirle ayuda, pero esta solo lo veía como tratado de descubrir algo en él y al parecer lo había descubierto. No era nada cómodo que una de tus mejores amigas solo te viera con los boxers puestos.

-Ron creo que deberíamos de irnos… no creo que…- Dijo Hermione.

-Harry… necesitamos que nos ayudes a enc… -

-Ron… creo que no es el mejor momento para…

-¿Con quien estás? – le preguntó Ron, y sabía que si le respondía la sonrisa burlona que tenía su amigo se borraría de inmediato.

-Ronald Weasley estoy cansada… -interrumpió Hermione - Obviamente Harry no tiene ni idea de donde esta **tu **hermana… -

_¡Dios bendiga a Hermione! _Pensó Harry.

-Además… - continuó su amiga – no creo que este sea el mejor momento _**o lugar**_ para buscarla… ¿no lo crees Harry?-

-Ehh… -

-Lo ves… vamos Ron-

-¡Pero Hermione, Ginny esta desaparecida!

Como siempre Ronald y Hermione Weasley espesaron a discutir. Y todo parecía que funcionaría por que sus amigos ya se iban, cuando su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

-¡Amor, regresa a la cama!

_¡MIERDA! _

* * *

N/A: El próximo capitulo ya esta listo lo subo la próxima semana. A u capitulo del final.

Les quiero agradecer en este capitulo por acompañarme hasta aquí, lo agradezco de antemano antes de que me quieran matar en el próximo capitulo.

A mi me gustó espero que a ustedes igual.

Nos vemos **y GRACIAS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Era lo único que podía pensar Harry. Estuvo seguro que se cagaría en ese momento. La cara de Ron no tenia preció, parecía que le daría una embolia o algo peor.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser empujado por la furia Weasley y no precisamente por Ginny.

_Su mejor amigo… su hermano… ¡su cuñado! lo iba a matar… Adiós mundo cruel… _pensó mientras caía en el piso de su departamento, y Ron casi lo arrollaba.

_¿Qué…? ¿Qui…? ¿Gi…?_ ah no**, ¡eso no!** pensó Ron.

- ¡Harry! – gritó de nuevo aquella voz.

Hijo de put... ¡esa era Ginny!

**¡SU HERMANA Ginny!**

_¿Que hacia Ginny con… aah noo…_ - ¡Te voy a matar Potter! –

-Ron… deja que te explique… no creo que…-

-¡Cállate! – y Harry así lo hizo.

-¡Ginevra! ¡Ginevra!- Empezó a gritar, no podía creer que su hermana y su amigo… ellos…. la muy… _muy…_ no tenia palabras adecuadas para describir a su hermana…. ¡Su inocente HERMANA!

Se sentía como un león enjaulado. Trató de dirigirse a donde sabía que encontraría a su hermana quien sabe en que condiciones, pero Harry se lo impidió.

_¡Maldito Pervertido!_

Quiso gritarle, pero estaba tan furioso que no podía escupir las palabras.

¿Cómo se atrevía a impedirle que fuera a rescatar a su hermanita?

¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Ginny?

_¡Y no quería ni pensar en que otra cosa le había puesto encima, el cabrón! _

_¡Maldito degenerado!_

De todas las mujeres del mundo que Potter tenía para escoger y hacerles sus cochinadas, _¿tenía que ser Ginny la victima de su perversión?_

Hijo de pu… no podía ni terminar la frase… ¿Cómo pudo traicionarlo de esa forma?

Harry Potter era hombre muerto.

-Quítate… yo confiaba en ti… - le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, desearía haber traído su varita, pero Hermione había insistido en que la dejara en casa. Después hablaría seriamente con su mujer, por traicionarlo de esa forma, estaba seguro que Hermione sabía lo que sucedía.

_Traidora._

-Ronald cálmate…- dijo Hermione, mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-¡Hermione, esa es Ginny!

-¡No me grites Ronald Billius Weasley!... !Vámonos y déjalos tranquilos!

-¡Ginevra! – gritó de nuevo, sin quitarle la mirada a su esposa, sabía que si le daba la oportunidad Hermione hechizaría por lo menos sus partes nobles. –¡Ginevra!

Cada que gritaba el nombre de su hermana, su ex–mejor amigo parecía palidecer un poco mas, sería gracioso burlarse de él por toda la escena en si, sorprendido con las manos en la masa, pero estaba tan encabronado con todos ellos que no podía ni imaginar que le diría.

-¡Ginevra!

-Ron cálmate. Te va a dar una apoplejía o algo peor… -dijo una voz cantarina mientras entraba en la sala junto a ellos.

Ginevra Weasley haca aparición, la muy cusca.

A Ron casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión y Harry otra vez casi se hace en sus boxers infantiles. _¡El pervertido!_

Él pensando lo peor, cuando su hermana se veía… no había palabras para describirla, pero se veía fresca como una lechuga.

_Hey, momento… _

_¿Lo que traía puesto era una camisa de hombre? _

_Maldición…_ y al parecer era lo único que traía sobre ella… la muy… hija de su madre… a Molly Weasley, le daría un infarto si viera a su hija como una… como una…

-Tu… ¿Cómo… Te…. ¡Ginny!- fue lo único que pudo articular.

Su hermanita, muy quitada de la pena rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Harry. Mientras le daba un beso en el hombro desnudo, su amigo pareció relajarse ante tal hecho y a Ron le dio algo en el ojo derecho, que lograba apenas controlar.

El pensando que rescataría a Ginny de alguna perversión o final desastroso, y ella ahí abrazaba de Harry, como si de cualquier domingo en familia se tratara.

La muy cínica. Toda la culpa la tenía el cabrón de Harry Potter.

_¡Lo iba a castrar, por tocar a su hermana!_

Y por alguna extraña razón Harry lo supo por que se escondió detrás de Ginny.

Su hermana lo observó con una sonrisa retadora mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le alzaba una ceja, interponiéndose entre el pervertido y él. Una actitud que conocía muy bien y que significaba: _¡Problemas!_

Sip… _Ginny no pondría las cosas fáciles. _

-¿Cómo se atreven?… esto no está bien… ¿Cómo pueden estar haciendo lo que estaban haciendo? Algo que ni siquiera lo quiero imaginar… Ustedes dos no… ¡NO!-

-Ron no tiene nada de malo… es lo que se supone que las parejas hacen… -

A Ron casi le da un infarto por la desfachatez de su hermana.

Buscó ayuda en su esposa pero esta, solo los observaba con incredulidad, y si no la conociera bien, se tragaría su cara de seriedad, pero sabía que Hermione trataba de no sonreír, pero estaba fallando de sobre manera.

-¡Pero no los que no están casados Ginny! – Ginny rodó los ojos y eso lo exasperó más, -Tú sabes como es Harry, ahorita eres tú, pero la próxima semana ya no lo serás...

-Ron cállate…

-No Hermione… tiene que saber a que se atiene con Potter… -

_¡__¿Por que su hermana le sonreía como si estuviera diciendo puras estupideces? _

Y su amigo lo veía como si en cualquier momento saltaría para golpearlo, no le importó.

-Lo que están haciendo esta mal. Eso solo lo hacen las personas que están casadas. –sentenció.

-Por favor Ronald… _¿te recuerdo una escena en el baño de los prefectos?._.. Hermione y tú no esperaron tanto tiempo para hacerlo… -

-Hey a mi no me metan en esto. – dijo Hermione.

-Si Ginevra, no la metas… no estamos hablando de nosotros, estamos hablando de ti y de este… este individuo. -

-Ronald deja de decir tanta estupidez…

-¡Deja de comportarte como una mujerzuela!

¡Chaz!

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca supo que la había cagado y a lo grande.

Todo pasó de prisa.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, Ginny lo veía con incredulidad y el puño de Harry impactó en su mandíbula haciéndolo volar por sala.

-Nadie le habla así a mi mujer… ni siquiera tu Ronald Weasley… como te atreves a venir a mi casa a insultarme a mí y a mi mujer.

_¿WTF? ¿S__u mujer? _

Harry no era posesivo y muy pocas veces había visto a si de furioso a su amigo.

La mandíbula le dolía como el infierno. Harry tenía un buen gancho derecho. Hermione se acercó para ayudarlo a levantar. Mientras Ginny trataba de tranquilizar a Harry. La forma en que Ginny lo tranquilizó fue perturbadora para él.

_¿__Cómo se atrevía Ginevra a besarlo de esa forma?. Podría jurar que la lengua de ella esta en la garganta del pervertido. Ver así a su hermana era asqueroso, o ¿cómo su ex-mejor amigo se atrevía a tocarla de esa forma posesiva y dominante?. _

Sabía que se había pasado con su comentario pero no se disculparía… _no señor,_ no lo haría.

-Yo confiaba en ti Harry… y con esto me pagas, tratando a mi hermana de esa forma… mi hermana no es una cualquiera… la deberías de respetar y tu Ginevra, te deberías de dar a respetar… - y no quería sonar como un hipócrita pero con Harry y Ginny era diferente, se suponía que eran amigos, no, se corrigió, los mejores amigos… mejor debería de pensar en otro cosa, antes que le empezara de nuevo a latir el ojo.

Así que mejor, seguía vomitado todo lo que tenia que decir, para que su hermana entendiera que aquello estaba mal - Sabes como es Harry con las mujeres…– Casi se muerde la lengua con lo que iba a decir porque él y Hermione… _bueno…_ no había esperado mucho, pero ese detalle se salía del tema. - Lo que hacen, solo lo hacen las personas casadas. – dijo seriamente ganándose la mirada de incredulidad de los tres, pero algo no estaba bien, por que Ginny le sonrió de forma radiante.

-Perfecto – Dijo Ginny sin perder la sonrisa.

No podía creer la astucia y desfachatez de su hermana, y eso lo encabronó un poco más.

-Ginevra Weasley como te…

-No Ron, Potter. Ginevra Potter.

_.DA._

Fue el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo Ron al tiempo que Ginny le mostraba el anillo de su mano de izquierda.

Si fuera con el dedo de en medio, Ginny le estuviera diciendo una vulgaridad. Tampoco le importó.

_¿Potter? ¿Ginevra Potter?_

_¿Los Potter?_

_Mierda…_

El tic nervioso del ojo, le empeoró de forma repentina y violenta. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y por alguna razón sabía que le daría mínimo un derrame.

La mandíbula casi le pega al piso, observó a Ginny después a Harry, quien tenía rodeada con sus brazos la cintura de ella. Luego observó a su esposa, quien ya no ocultaba su sonrisa, si buscaba ayuda en Hermione no la encontró.

-¡Hermione! ¿No les vas a decir nada?

-¿Felicidades? –

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias – Dijeron los traidores con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Hermione ¿Qué?… diles algo. No eso… diles… no sé… regáñalos… ¡algo!-

-Ron por Dios, ¡es lo que querías!-

-¿Qué?-

-Querías a alguien que amara a tu hermana… ¿Quién mejor que Harry? … Ronald míralos…-

-No… - dijo sin voltearlos a ver y haciendo un berrinche como cualquier niño de cinco años. No quería ver como Harry tocaba a su hermana. Casados o no, no quería ver a su hermanita en esa situación, con la lengua dentro de la garganta de su mejor amigo.

-Ron no te comportes como un niño… Se aman, se casaron, **Su-pé-ra-lo...**

-Pero…

Observó como la traidora de su esposa se acercaba a su hermana y a su amigo para felicitarlos, se suponía que Hermione lo apoyaría en las buenas y en las malas.

_¿Por qué no lo apoyaba en eso?_

No le quedó de otra que mirar a su inocente hermana, que estaba seguro que ya no lo era tanto, gracias a Harry _"el Cabrón"_ Potter.

Ginny parecía brillar de felicidad, se veía tranquila, relajada y feliz, mientras hablaba con Hermione y le enseñaba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, pero lo que más le impactó fue la mirada de Harry. Tenía un brillo especial, parecía embobado con ella, la miraba con devoción, como si su hermana fuera la cosa mas preciada del mundo para él. Harry debió de sentir que lo observaban por que lo miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Una sensación extraña se le formó en la boca del estomago. Hermione como siempre tenía razón, lo superaría. Después de todo quien mejor que Harry Potter para soportar a Ginny Weasley.

No estaba preparado para aceptar que tenían razón, pero sabia que iba por buen camino. El resto de sus hermanos también lo tendrían que superar… _con el tiempo._

Los tres lo miraron como esperando un comentario de él, cosa que lo hizo sentir incomodo.

Ginny rodó de nuevo los ojos, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Harry, quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja, Hermione bufó murmurando algo que sonó a "Weasleys", se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano mientras lo arrastraba por la puerta, se sentía como un niño al que habían regañado después de romper algo.

Antes de salir, se detuvo de pronto. – Vamos ya Ron…-

Los miró de nuevo, Ginny y Harry parecieron entender lo que vendría.

-No hemos terminado… _aún _me deben muchas explicaciones…-

-¡Adiós Ron!- le dijo Ginny entre risas, cosa que lo ofendió por alguna razón, pero después arreglaría cuentas con su mejor amigo y su hermana, si Hermione no lo mataba antes.

-¡Ronald!

-Ya voy…- suspiró con resignación antes de seguir a su mujer fuera del departamento de su…. _¿cuñado?... respira Ron… ¡respira!... _de nuevo el maldito Tic le apareció en el ojo.

Harry observó la puerta cerrarse tras sus amigos, la carcajada de Ginny de alguna forma lo tranquilizó. Se giró en sus brazos y lo besó, como siempre lo hacia con pasión, amor y con cierta posesividad.

Ginny no tenia ni idea de lo que le provocaba cuando la tenia así entre sus brazos, o a lo mejor si lo sabía.

Definitivamente su Gatita sabía exactamente lo que provocaba en él.

Le sonrió de una forma felina. Algo tramaba Ginny, ella se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá donde todo había empezado para ellos, y él se acercó a ella de forma instintiva.

-Señora Potter…

-Señor Potter… - le respondió ella al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, esa mujer lo iba a matar algún día, lo sabía.

-¿continuamos donde nos interrumpieron esposo mío?-

-Dioses Si… -respondió mientras se acercaba a ella desabrochando poco a poco su camisa, la respiración de ella se fue haciendo cada vez más elaborada. Le fascinaba que Ginny se pusiera sus camisas, más cuando sabia que no había nada o solo una diminuta ropa interior debajo.

-Te amo Harry…-

-y yo a ti amor…-

Recorrió con sus manos el exterior de los muslos de ella, provocándole un gemido que sabía que solo él podía provocar en ella, le robó un beso embriagador. Uno que sabía al mejor Whisky de fuego o al paraíso juntos, ya no le extrañaba que su mente trabajara con palabras poco varoniles, a Ginny le encantaban.

-¿Vamos a ser atacados por el resto de tus hermanos?-

-Lo mas probable – Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Creo que todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba… – comentó a la ligera, tratando de prolongar el encuentro.

Sus manos siguieron recorriendo los muslos, y las caderas de ella, hasta llegar a la parte de la piel que estaba debajo de la camisa que aun llevaba puesta. Ella le sonrío de nuevo, confirmando que su esposa algo tramaba.

-Si… aunque de todos modos ya se iban a enterar...

-Mmm… murmuró Harry mientras recorría con su boca el cuello de su esposa, le encantaba llamarla así - ¿Por qué esposa mía? –preguntó por fin, sin impórtale sonar asquerosamente meloso, Ginny ronroneó ante la simple pregunta.

-Cuando se me note... – esas palabras lo trajeron de alguna forma a la realidad.

-¿Qué?

-El embarazo...

El corazón se le detuvo y la respiración igual.

Observó a Ginny quien lo veía con una sonrisa enorme. - No me veas así, es tu culpa después de todo.-

_¿Qué? _Pensó.

_¿Embarazo?_

-Si – contestó Ginny como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

_Mierda… los Weasley lo iba a castrar._

Fue lo ultimo que pensó, antes de escuchar la carcajada de Ginny, y de que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro.

_Sip._

Harry Potter caía desmayado a los pies de su esposa, con un sonido sordo. En definitiva su Gatita algún día lo mataría. Pero moriría como un hombre feliz.

Por que lo mejor de todo, era que su vida juntos, no terminaba ahí.

**Fin **

* * *

**N/A:**

Lo que sucede después, bueno, queda en la imaginación de todos ustedes. Simplemente les diré que no les fue tan mal, con el resto de la familia.

No me odien pero hasta aquí termina esto.

Si alguien se pregunta, ¿dónde quedó Mister Harry? O ¿Por qué no hizo aparición?, recuerden que los dos últimos capítulos están contados a través de los ojos de Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Y a mister Harry solo lo conoce Ginny y por supuesto todas nosotras (y uno que otro lector por ahí, pero solo por lectura).

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, y espero que ustedes igual se divirtieran al leerla. Se supone que esto es el fin, pero quizás algún día les cuente que pasó después, o mínimo que sucede cuando un nuevo Potter llegue al mundo.

O escribir las aventuras de Mr. Harry en Ginnyland. =D

Me gustaría agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes los lectores y en especial a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios. Muchas gracias, por leer y apoyarme. Y espero que a pesar de que el final es cortó, esta historia les siga gustando. Sigo considerando FeeW una estupidez, pero es la mejor estupidez y la más gratificante que he hecho.

**¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

JOR, ASUKA, ANYA, ANATRIPOTTER, GUILIANI, **JAVI,** espero no olvidar a nadie pero en especial a ustedes que son con las que tengo mayor contacto. Sus comentarios son los que me ubican.

**Muñe,** te quiero.

**Bita**, vamos por más historias.

**Cata…** gracias por ver que esto tenía potencial. Recuerdas que no sabía si seguirle o no después del primer capitulo… así que gracias a ti y al resto de la tribu que somos parte de Chocolate y Menta me decidí a seguir con esta historia.

**Silvia,** dame un arrastre y unas pastillitas de ubicatex.

**Gui** gracias por el fanart, aun me sigue emocionando. Espero que esto al final te haya gustado. **¡**Just a **FeeW!**

* * *

"**Me despido, y de nuevo muchas gracias. Nos vemos en las próximas historias, por que aun hay más**."

Déjenme saber que piensan de todo esto, aunque sea cortito espero en verdad que lo hayan disfrutado…

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
